Romance and Basketball
by Jellal-kun
Summary: Sebuah rumor, tentang pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang berdebar, anggota bayangan Six Player, tapi di balik itu, tidak ada yang pernah tau, selain pemain Kiseki no Sedai sendiri, Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai, pemain yang menghilang dari SMP Teikou selama 1 tahun, setelah memenang kan pertandingan kejuaran SMP. Dan sekarang dia kembali, kembali untuk menghancurkan Kiseki no Sedai.
1. Chapter 1: Pemain Terkuat Terlupakan

**Disclamer: Naruto x Kuroko no Basuke**

**Naruto&Kuroko no Basuke: Romance and Basketball**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Hinata]**

**Genre: Adventure, Sprot, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo**

_._

_Summary: Sebuah rumor, tentang pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang berdebar, anggota bayangan Six Player, tapi di balik itu, tidak ada yang pernah tau, selain pemain Kiseki no Sedai sendiri, Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai, pemain yang menghilang dari SMP Teikou selama 1 tahun, setelah memenang kan pertandingan kejuaran SMP. Dan sekarang dia kembali, kembali untuk menghancur Kiseki no Sedai._

.

_**Chapter 1: Pemain Terkuat Yang Terlupakan.**_

.

Pemuda berambut light-blonde, bermata biru saffir, dengan Headphone dikepala-nya berjalan di kerumunan murid yang sedang menawarkan kegiatan club, dan memilih club. Naruto Uzumaki, itu lah dia. Naruto berjalan di kerumunan murid dengan wajahnya yang datar, dan gaya-nya yang cool. Dia tidak tertarik dengan mengikuti kegiatan club, Naruto lebih memilih bersantai di rumah dengan menonton Anime yang di suka.

"_Club Basket, ayo ikut Club Basket."_

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto dapat melihat, Senpai-nya yang merupakan murid kelas 2 sedang menawarkan kegiatan Club Basket. Walaupun Naruto memakai Headphone, tapi dia masih mendengar apa yang orang katakan, jangan kan katakan, orang berbisik pun saja dia bisa mendengarnya walaupun memakai Headphone, berterimaksih lah pada Kami-sama yang telah memberikan pendengarannya yang sangat tajam, bahkan suara perubahan angin dapat Naruto dengar kalau tidak memakai Headphone-nya. Alasannya memakai Headphone adalah agar Naruto tidak mau mendengar keberikan, seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan.

"_Huh, hari pertama memang menyebal kan."_ Guman Naruto, yang kembali berjalan setelah beberapa saat berhenti akibat melihat Club Basket Seirin, yang merupakan Club Basket sekolahnya. Naruto tau Club Basket Seirin bisa dikatakan kuat, dalam Interhigh tahun kemarin, Naruto sudah mendengar kabar, kalau Seirin, masuk kedalam 4 besar Interhigh, melawan para Raja, walaupun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi Seirin pantas mendapat tepuk tangan, karena bagaimana pun, Club Basket Seirin baru didirikan tahun kemarin.

"_Aku akan bergabung dengan Club Basket, cepat tunjukan jalannya."_

Kembali melihat Club Basket, Naruto melihat murid kelas 1, bertubuh besar dengan tinggi yang Naruto perkirakan 190cm, dan juga, Naruto dapat melihat sekilas, sebelum murid itu pergi, murid itu mempunyai rambut merah gelap, dengan mata yang bagaikan harimau.

"_Huh, merepotkan."_ Guman Naruto pelan.

"_Apa kau mau menjadi anggota Club Basket Seirin?"_ seorang perempuan, berambut indigo panjang yang dikuncir, memiliki mata lavender, mekai seragam perempuan Seirin, memperlihat kan sebuah formulr Club Basket didepan wajah Naruto.

"Gomen nona..." perkatan Naruto terhenti, ketika melihat wajah dari gadis didepannya. Bukan hanya cantik, gadis didepannya, memiliki wajah yang lembut, dan manis. _**"Cantik."**_ Batin Naruto terbengong, dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanya gadis didepannya.

Terbuyar dari lamunannya, Naruto kembali ke wajah datarnya. "Tidak, nona." Jawab Naruto tenang. "Oh ya, apa kau kelas 2?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hmpt." Jawab sang gadis disertai anggukan kepala. "Oh ya, jangan panggil aku nona, nama ku, Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal." Gadis didepannya mempekenal diri dengan senyum.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Balas Naruto. "Hinata-san, Gomen, aku masih belum berminat masuk Club mana-pun, mungkin, 4 sampai 5 hari lagi, aku akan bergabung dengan Club Basket, tapi..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Hinata_. "...jangan beri tau kan kepada siapa-pun, termasuk pelatih Club Basket, dan pembimbingnya._" Bisik Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti bergabung, jangan kawatir kan itu." Potong Naruto yang melanjutkan perjalannya.

Sejak pertama kali masuk SMA Seirin, Naruto memang berminat masuk kedalam Club Basket, tapi tidak sekarang, Naruto adalah kartu truf saat dia SMP, walaupun Naruto pindah sekolah saat SMP kelas 2, tapi di sekolah lama maupun baru-nya sama saja, Naruto adalah kunci kemengan bagi SMP-nya.

**OoOoOoO**

Mata tajam biru saffir Naruto, memandang, Club Basket Seirin yang sedang latihan. Pertama melihat, Naruto sedikit terkejut, Naruto mengira pelatih dari Club Basket Seirin, adalah Orang Tua yang sudah bau tanah, yang duduk di bangku, tapi Naruto tidak mengira, ternyata yang menjadi pelatih Club Basket Seirin, adalah seorang siswi perempuan, yang baru menginjak kelas 2, dan kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar nama-nya Riko Aida.

"_Baru kali ini aku tertipu_." Guman Naruto yang tetap melihat metode latihan Club Basket Seirin."Mungkin sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Merasa sudah puas dengan apa yang dia lhat, Naruto melangkah kan kaki-nya pergi.

"Halo."

"Huaaa, Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang super kaget. Kaget? Tentu saja, melihat kehadarian orang yang seperti hantu, walaupun Naruto dapat mendengar suara angin, tapi Naruto saat ini sedang memakai Headphone, jadi Naruto tidak bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari orang yang dia panggil Tetsuya.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa, Naruto-kun." Ucap orang yang ada di hadapan Naruto, Tetsuya Kuroko. Tetsuya Kuroko, atau lebih sering di panggil Kuroko, adalah salah satu pemain, Kiseki no Sedai, _Phantom Sixthman_, pemain yang hanya terkenal melalui rumor, bahkan tidak ada satu pun orang yang tau wajah dari _Phantom Sixthman_, kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri.

"Kuroko-kun, siapa dia?" tanya Riko Aida, orang pertama yang berhasil menipu Naruto tentang hal basket, karena seumur hidup Naruto, Naruto tidak pernah salah melihat orang baik itu pelatih, pemain, atau manager, tapi kali ini dia salah.

"Dia?" Kuroko menunjuk Naruto. "Dia adalah..."

Dug!Dug!Dug!

"Naruto-san!" ujar Hinata kaget dengan menjatuhkan, 3 bola basket yang dia bawa, melihat sosok Naruto yang dia temui kemarin pagi, kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk Club Basket Seirin.

"He-Hei, Hinata-san." Balas Naruto grogi. Naruto tidak menyangka, kalau akan secepat ini dia akan tertangkap basah oleh Club Basket Seirin, padahal belum ada 2 hari dia memperhatikan latihan Club Basket Seirin.

Riko tersenyum. "Apa kau berminat masuk Club Basket?" tanya Riko. Jujur saja, Seirin masih kekurangan angota tim, walaupun sudah mendapat beberapa pemain cadangan dari kelas 1, itu tidak menutupi, kalau pemain kelas 1 masih terlalu awam untuk pertandingan basket macam Interhigh, atau Winterhigh, dua Turnamen besar basket tingkat SMA, yang diadakan 1 tahun sekali.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Maaf saja Riko-Senpai, aku masih belum mau Club mana pun, tapi kalian masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk kok, untuk merekrut ku sebagai anggota Club." Jawab Naruto tenang. Membalik badannya, Naruto melangkah pergi. "Jaa ne, sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Naruto yang menghilang dari ruangan Club Basket Seirin.

Tanpa ada yang sadar satu orang-pun disana, sebuah ekprisi datar, tapi memancar kebahagian, terlihat pada wajah Kuroko.

"_Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai, Naruto Uzuamki, telah kembali." _

**OoOoOoO**

"_**Semoga Kuroko tidak membocor kan identitas ku."**_ Batin Naruto takut-takut.

Naruto Uzumaki siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dia 1 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah pemain paling berbakat di Kiseki no Sedai, sayangnya Naruto pergi setelah Turnamen SMP selesai, tepat saat Naruto masih menginjak kelas 2. Setelah kepergiannya, banyak rumor yang berdebar, tentang kematian Naruto, atau semacamnya, tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau dia sebenarnya masih hidup dan hidup luar negri, lebih tepatnya Jerman, termasuk Kiseki no Sedai yang juga tidak tau kabar itu.

"_**...Tapi tidak ku sangka, di anatara mereka berenam, masih ada yang mempunyai sifat seperti 1 tahun yang lalu."**_ Batin Naruto dengan senyum.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kuroko-kun, tadi itu siapa?" tanya Riko pada salah satu anggota Club Basket yang mengenal Naruto.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelatih tim yang berdiri dibelakang. "Aku katakan, Pelatih juga tidak akan percaya, bahkan satu orang di Jepang pun tidak akan ada yang percaya." Balas Kuroko. Kuroko yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau Naruto Uzuamki, yang merupakan pemain paling terkuat di Kiseki no Sedai, masih hidup. Pada awal melihat Kuroko tidak yakin kalau itu Naruto, karena Kuroko pun mendengar kabar kalau Naruto telah mengalami kecelakan, 1 tahun lalu, tepat setelah usai-nya Turnamen Basket Tingkat SMP, tapi setelah melihat benda yang paling berharga bagi Naruto, yang pernah tunjukan pada-nya, dia percaya kalau itu adalah Naruto, karena benda berharga Naruto, tidak ada tiruannya.

"Memang dia siapa Kuroko? Sampai satu orang pun tidak ada yang percaya tentangnya?" tanya salah satu anggota Club Basket yang mempunyai rambut merah gelap, dengan tatapan mata bagaikan harimau, Taiga Kagami yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Amerika, tempat asal muasalnya basket dimulai.

Kuroko berjalan keluar ruangan Club dengan membawa tas sekolahnya. "Nanti kalian akan tau bila sudah waktu." Balas Kuroko yang segera pergi.

"_Huh dia sudah pergi."_ Guman Riko malas. "Oh iya." Riko kembali bersemngat, dan menatap Hinata yang sedang merapihkan bola-bola basket yang berserakan. "Hinata." Panggil Riko cepat.

"Eh Riko-chan." Ujar Hinata sedikit kaget, Riko memanggilnya tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, dengan menatap wajah Riko yang menampakan sebuah kebahagian.

"Apa kau tau pria tadi?" tanya Riko. Jujur saja, Riko masih penasaran dengan murid kelas 1 yang di sempat berbicara dengan sahabat yang sangat susah untuk di dekat kan oleh lelaki, bahkan lelaki tampan pun, sudah banyak yang di tolok Hinata, saat menyatakan cinta-nya pada Hinata, baik dari surat atau pun langsung, semua-nya di tolak oleh Hinata.

Hinata menggelang kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya bertemu-nya kemarin, saat penerimaan murid baru. Memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata, yang sudah selesai mengambil bola-bola basket yang berserakan di lantai lapangan.

Riko memang dagu-nya, dengan pose berfikir. "Jujur saja aku masih penasaran dengannya. Diantar kita tidak ada yang menyadari-nya kalau dia tengah memperhatikan kita, tapi kenapa Kuroko-kun bisa merasakannya ya?" balas Riko.

"Karena Kuroko tidak sengaja melihatnya saat, Kuroko menggambil bola basket yang keluar arena tadi." Bukannya Hinata yang membalas, melainkan Kagami, yang sudah berpakian rapih, dengan berdiri di pintu ruangan Club yang sudah terbuka. "Jaa ne, Pelatih, Manager, sampai bertemu besok." Pamit Kagami yang melangkah kan kaki-nya pergi.

"_Tidak sengaja ya?"_ guman Riko. "Tu-tunggu dulu, kalau tidak sengaja, berarti tidak ada yang merasakannya dong." Ujar Riko kaget. "Bagaimana menurut mu Hinata?" tanya Riko. "Eh?" Riko celingak-celinguk mencari Hinata, yang sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

"DASAR KALIAN SEMUA, KENAPA MENINGGAL KAN AKU SENDIRI?" teriak Riko kesal.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan Club Basket, dengan membawa tas sekolah-nya, dan juga telah membaut seragam sekolah Seirin, dengan jaket lavender berlengan panjang.

"Halo, Hinata-san."

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata sedikit terkejut melohat Naruto berdiri bersandar di samping pintu masuk ruang Club Basket. "Naruto-san, sedang apa kau?" tanya Hinata. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hinata kaget, kenapa Hinata tidak merasakan kehadariannya? Apa dia menurunkan hawa kehadirannya? Atau memang hawa kehadirannya yang lemah sama seperti Kuroko? Entah Hinata bingung.

"Hanya sedang menunggu Manager dari Club Basket Seirin." Jawab Naruto tenang. Memajukan badannya yang bersandar di dinding, Naruto maju satu langkah, dari tempatnya bersandar. "Tidak baik seorang gadis secantik diri mu pulang sendirian, Hinata-san. Aku akan mengantar mu." Tawar Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Terimakasih atas tawarannya Naruto-san, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Tolak Hinata lembut.

Naruto memjamkan mata-nya, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Souka? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dan aku harap perkatan mu benar, Hinata-san." Balas Naruto, yang melangkah kan kaki-nya pergi.

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku bisa pulang sendiri, jadi jangan kawatir." Ujar Hinata pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto, yang mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

.

Langkah kaki terdengar di gang kecil, yang di lalui Hinata. Hinata tidak merasakan takut sedikit pun, karena suara langkah itu dalah langkah diri-nya sendiri. Berbelok kearah kanan, sebuah badan besar menglangi tubuh Hinata.

Buagk!

Tubuh Hinata jatuh ketanah. "It..tai..." Meringis kesakitan dengan memegangi punggungnya, Hinata melirik apa yang dia tabrak. Sosok pria bertubuh besar, dengan wajah sangar, berjumlah 4 orang berdiri didepannya, dengan senyum mesum.

"Oji-san, Gomen." Hinata mencoba minta maaf, walaupun Hinata tau itu tidak akan berhasil, Hinata tetap mencoba-nya. "Boleh kah, aku pergi?" tanya Hinata halus.

Salah satu orang didepan Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus memuaskan kami dulu nona."

Hinata kaget, tubuhnya menjadi gemetar, mental-nya turun drastis, Hinata tidak tau harus berbuat apa_**. "Kenapa aku tidak menerima tawaran Naruto-san tadi? Mungkin tidak akan menjadi begini kalau, aku menerima-nya."**_ Batin Hinata. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Hinata sudah tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Orang yang berbicara pada Hinata tadi memegang pipi putih Hinata. "Ayo. Tunggu apa lagi nona?" ujar orang tersebut.

Tap!

Hinata semakin ketakutan ketika sebuah tangan gelap karena langit malam, memegang tangannya. Hinata kaget, tangan orang yang memegang tangannya, menariknya.

Hangat

Hinata merasakan hangat, ketika seseorang memeluknya. Melirik kewajah orang yang tengah memeluknya, Hinata sungguh kaget, melihat sosok pemuda berambut light-blonde, sosok yang menawarkan untuk diantar pulang diri-nya, kini ada Hinata ada pelukannya. Naruto, dia lah sosok yang tengah memeluk Hinata.

Naruto menghusap pelan puncuk kepala Hinata, yang setinggi lehernya. "Sudah kukatakan, kalau tidak untuk pulang sendiri, setidaknya biar aku antar." Ucap Naruto lembut.

"Baka, itu hanya alasan mu saja." Ujar Hinata pelan, dengan rona merah menghiasi-nya. Baru kali ini, Hinata di peluk oleh lelaki lain selain ayah-nya, dan baru kali ini ada sosok yang mau menolongnya, terlebih lagi menolongnya dari para orang urakan, yang berjumlah 4, Hinata sangat yakin, tidak ada satu-pun orang yang mau menolongnya, tapi Naruto, entah kenapa, Naruto mau menolongnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin iya itu alsan ku saja tadi, tapi kalau sudah jadi seperti ini apa boleh buat, mau tak mau, tinju bertemu tinju kan?" balas Naruto lembut. Seandai-nya Kiseki no Sedai, atau anggota keluarga Naruto melihat Naruto selembut ini pada wanita, pasti akan terkejut. Naruto yang mereka kenal, adalah Naruto yang tidak mau peduli dengan urusan orang lain, baik itu pria atau pun wanita, dan juga Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah Naruto yang menunjukan senyum licik, bukan senyum lembut, tapi kali ini, Naruto melakukan hal yang sangat mustahil untuk diri-nya sendiri.

"Siapa kau bocah?" tanya salah satu orang didepan Naruto, dengan emosi.

Senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto, terganti dengan sebuah wajah datar. "Aku hanya lah murid SMA Seirin yang kebetulan lewat saja." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Jangan main-main dengan kami bocah!" ujar orang yang tadi memegang Hinata, dan kali ini dia tampak sangat emosi karena perkatan Naruto yang menurutnya menjengkel kan.

Melepas Headphone yang di pakai-nya, Naruto menunjukan senyum liciknya. "Aku tidak salah kan, aku memang murid SMA Seirin yang kebetulan lewat." Balas Naruto yang membuat ke-4 orang didepannya sangat emosi.

"Sialan kau bocah!" orang yang berbicara dengan Naruto tampak sangat emosi, dan melayangkan tinju-nya pada Naruto, yang tidak bergerak dari tempat. _"Kena kau." _Guman orang tersebut.

Tap!

Dengan tangan satu tinju dari orang dihadapannya dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Melepaskan tangkapannya, Naruto balik meninju orang didepannya, dengan pukulan yang cukup kuat.

Buakg!

Orang itu jatuh ketanah, dengan Naruto memandang datar. "Aku tak tau kau siapa, tapi aku akan menghancurkan mu, kalau kau, berani menyentuh Hinata-san." Ucap Naruto datar. Membalik tubuhnya, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, pada Hinata. "Hinata-san tolong jangan lohat, ini akan sedikit kejam." Bisik Naruto.

Kembali membalik badannya, Naruto melihat 4 orang didepannya sedikit emosi. "Aku tidak mau membuang waktu ku hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini, jadi cepat selesai kan sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

Merasa kesal dengan siswa SMA yang menurut mereka sangat sok jagoan, mereka ber-4 maju bersama, dengan mengarah kan tinju-nya pada Naruto.

Memejamkan mata-nya, Naruto dapat mendengar suara dari gerak angin yang beradu dengan tinju ke-4 orang didepannya. Melakukan yang menurut ke-4 orang, dan juga Hinata, hal yang sangat mustahil, tapi Naruto bisa melakukannya, menghindari 20 pukulan yang lincar kan ke-4 orang, dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut.

Membuka mata-nya, pandangan Naruto berubah, berubah seperti pandangan Rajawali. "Aku akan mengakhiri ini." Memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, Naruto menedang ke-4 orang itu dengan mudahnya. Melakukan gerakan yang tidak dapat dibaca orang lain, karena kecepatan kaki-nya yang sangat luar biasa, Naruto menghantam kan 4 tinju sekaligus dalam 2 detik, tentu saja membuat Manager Club Basket Seirin menjadi tercengang.

Membalik badannya, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyum. "Gomenn, Hinata-san, kau harus melihat ini." Ucap Naruto lembut. Naruto itu tidak suka yang nama berkelahi, terlebih lagi berkelahi layak-nya berandalan. Dari pada berkelahi, dia lebih memilih bakatnya, _Ultimate Albility_, kedalam hal yang berguna.

Buyar dari lamunan, Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa." Hinata berdiri. "Ayo pulang." Ajak Hinata disertai dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Oke." Balas Naruto.

**OoOoOoO**

"Minna untuk latih tanding kita nanti, kita akan melawan, Kaijo, salah satu sekolah yang menerima, pemain Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryota, aku harap kita dapat berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"APA KISEKI NO SEDAI!:

Anggota Club Basket hanya bisa tercengang kaget, mendengar lawan latih tanding mereka adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai, kecuali Kuroko, dan Kagami, karena Kuroko sudah tau kalau Kise bersekolah di Kaijo, sedangkan Kagami, mlah menjadi semangat mengingat dia sangat ingin sekali bertanding dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai secepatnya.

"_**Aku tidak percaya, akan secepat ini bertanding dengan Kiseki no Sedai."**_ Batin Kagami semangat.

Hinata tidak mempedulikan keributan tentang lawan mereka, hanya satu yang ada di pikiran saat ini. _**"Aku tidak tau Naruto-san itu siapa? Tapi kemarin kecepatan di luar nalar manusia, semoga dia dapat bergabung sebelum Interhigh dimulai."**_ Batin Hinata.

Riko melirik Manager Club Basket-nya, dia dapat melihat kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata. "Ada apa Hinata-chan, tumben sekali kau melamun seperti iu?" tanya Riko.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata menatap Kuroko. "Tetsuya-san, kau mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai kan? Jadi kau tau apa bakat sepecial yang dia punya?" tanya Hinata.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. "Ya, bakat yang dia punya adalah meniru, Kise-kun, dapat meniru seluruh hal yang dilihat dalam sekali lihat." Jawab Kuroko.

"Bukan-nya itu terlalu berlebihan, Tetsuya."

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kuroko, beserta yang lainnya, melihat Naruto yang berjalan santai, datang kearah mereka, dengan senyum licik-nya seperti biasa.

Riko yang awalnya hanya melihat biasa, pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam. "Apa maksud mu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Riko. Jujur saja, Riko agak kesal dengan sifat Naruto yang menerutnya angkuh, terlebih lagi dengan senyum licik Naruto yang membuatnya bertambah kesal.

Naruto menaikan pundaknya. "Oh ayo-lah, apa kalian berfikir teknik meniru sekali lihat tidak ada kelemahannya?" balas Naruto.

Kuroko memandang datar Naruto. "Naruto-kun, bisa hentikan sandiwara mu, atau aku akan memukul wajah mu seperti dulu." Ujar Kuroko.

Naruto menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen, Gomen, tapi..." wajah Naruto beruah menjadi datar. "...Kalian harus menemukan kelemahan itu sendiri, kalian tidak akan bisa berkembang, kalau tidak bisa melihat kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh orang lain." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kuroko-kun siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Riko yang menatap tajam Kuroko. "Aku ingin tau, kenapa kalian selalu memanggil dengan nama kecil, aku tidak ingin penolokan." Lanjut Riko tajam. Rasa penasaran Riko sudah sampai pada puncak-nya, dia sungguh pensaran, saiapa pria berambut Ligt-Blonde didepannya, dan punya hubungan apa dengan _Phantom Sixthman Kiseki no Sedai._

"Hanya teman masa lalu, bukan begitu, Tetsuya?" ujar Naruto, dengan mengisyaratkan agar Kuroko sedikit berbohong.

Riko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, dan menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku tidak bertanya pada mu, aku bertanya dengan Kuroko-kun." Balas Riko.

Kuroko memejamkan mata-nya beberapa saat. "Gomen, Naruto-kun, seperti aku harus memberi tau-nya." Ucap Kuroko. "Dia adalah-"

Wush!

Sebuah bola basket dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati didepan Kuroko, tentu membuat Kuroko terkejut, tapi incaran bola itu, adalah Naruto yang hanya memandang datar bola berkecepatan tinggi tersebut.

Tap!

Semua-nya kecuali Kuroko, tercengang melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya menangkap bola itu, bahkan dengan satu tangan. "Aku tidak tau apa maksud mu, Kagami-san?" ujar Naruto datar. Naruto adalah orang yang jarang memanggil nama orang lain, dengan nama kecil kecuali, orang yang menurut asik, dan dia suaki, sebagai contoh, Kuroko, dan Hinata, sedangkan Riko sang pelatih tim dia panggil nama kecil, karena mengagumi-nya, siapa yang menyangka murid kelas 2 SMA bisa menjadi pelatih tim, dan bisa memasuki Interhigh, walaupun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi Naruto cukup kagum, maka dari itu hanya orang yang beruntung, yang bisa di panggil nama kecil oleh, anggota terlupakan, Kiseki no Sedai.

Kagami menatap Naruto dengan seringai. "Aku menantang mu, tuan tampan." Ucap Kagami.

"_Dasar Baka-gami, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..."_ Riko memijat keningnya yang penat, tapi seketika dia menunjukan sebuah senyum. _**"Aku ingin melihat bakat mu."**_ Batin Riko

Naruto melempar bola yang di tangannya pada Kagami. "Seperti-nya menarik, sudah lama aku tidak menrima tantangan langsung." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"_Kuroko kau tidak memukul-nya? Dia menunjukan seringai-nya."_ Bisik salah satu Senpai Kuroko, yang paling populer diantara Senpai yang lainnya, karena ketampanan wajahnya, dan juga satu-satu orang di Club Basket Seirin yang mempunyai Eagle Eye, Shin Izuka.

Kuroko menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, itu adalah sifat asli-nya jika di tantangan oleh orang lain, karena aku yakin selama ini tidak ada yang berani menantangnya." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya salah satu Senpai yang merupakan kapten tim basket Seirin, dan juga satu-satu orang yang mempunyai keahlian Shooting Three Point di Club Basket Seirin, Junpei Hyuuga.

"Orang yang menantang berakhir dengan kekalahan."

.

Kagami menggambil posisi one-on-one, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih memakai seragam sekolah Seirin. "Apa kau yakin memakai seragam mu? Kau tidak akan bergerak bebas bukan?" ujar Kagami yang meremehkan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau terlalu meremeh kan ku, Kagami-san." Balas Naruto. "Bisa di mulai dengan cepat?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh? Baiklah." Kagami melempar bola-nya pada Naruto, dan Naruto menggembalikannya pada Kagami. Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Kagami membalik badannya, tapi Kagami, bukan hanya Kagami, tapi seluruh anggota Club Basket Seirin terkejut, tentunya terkucali Kuroko, melihat Naruto yang sejak kapan sudah ada didepan Kagami.

"_Cepat sekali."_

"_Aku tidak bisa melihat gerakannya."_

"_Kecepatan macam apa itu?"_

Berdeda dari komentar yang diberikan anggota Club yang lainnya, Hinata menatap tidak percaya. _"Sama seperti kemarin." _Guman Hinata.

"_Hoi hoi, apa dia manusia?__" _Hyuuga menatap tidak percaya apa yang di lihat, semua orang juga pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya melihat kecepatan yang seperti itu.

"_Kecepatan bertambah 4x lipat dari terakhir kita bertemu."_ Komen Kuroko, yang berbeda dari Komentar yang lainnya.

Naruto memandang Kagami, dengan senyum kecil-nya."Jangan hanya diam saja, kalau begini kau akan kalah." Ujar Naruto, yang menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada bola yang berada di tangan Kagami.

Buak!

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit yang diperlambah, Naruto merebut bola yang di bawa Kagami. Men-drible bola menjauhi ring, anggota Seirin terkecuali Kuroko, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto. Naruto tetap men-drible bola menjauhi dengan berjalan santai.

Dug!

Lamuan Kagami buyar ketika suara bola basket terpantul di lantai tertangkap di kupingnya. "Aku tidak akan membiar kan mu." Kagami berlari kencang pada Naruto yang berhnti berjalan.

Tap!

Menangkap bola yang dia drible, Naruto memegang tangan satu bola tersebut dengan posisi membelakangi ring. Naruto mengangkat bola yang dipegang dengan santai setinggi wajah-nya, sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Maaf saja Kagami-san, pertandingan sampai disini." Ujar Naruto, yang melempar bola kearah ring dengan santai.

Anggota Club Basket Seirin, terkecuali Kuroko memandang tidak percaya, apa yang di lakukan Naruto, dilapangan,. Melempar bola seperti membuang sampah, apa kah ada yang percaya? Tentu saja tidak. Itu lah yang dialami anggota Club Baster Seirin.

Blush!

Dengan sempurna bola basket itu masuk kedalam ring.

"_Itu tidak mungkin kan."_

"_Mana ada yang seperti itu."_

"_Tembakan yang mengagum kan._" Guman Hinata terkagum-kagum, melihat tembakan yang di lakukan Naruto.

"_Aku tidak percaya ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya?_" Riko menatap tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat dengan mata kepala-nya sendiri.

"Kuroko apa dia manusia?" Hyuuga menatap tidak percaya, dengan aksi yang di lakukan Naruto barusan.

"100%, Naruto-kun adalah manusia, tapi bakat di luar nalar manusia." Balas Kuroko datar.

Naruto berjalan ke anggota Club, yang hanya diam tidak berkata. Mengalihkan pandangan, naruto menatap Kuroko, satu-satu-nya orang yang masih sadar. "Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Hanya terkagum dengan aksi mu." Jawab Kuroko. "Seperti sudah saat bukan? Mengenal kan identitas mu?" lanjut Kuroko.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja, tidak mungkin kan aku menunjukan aksi yang sudah lama tidak kau lihat, sebagai perkenalan. Mungkin mereka lupa siapa aku." Balas Naruto.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu, _Seven Player Kiseki no Sedai_."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Ini adalah fic pertama ku. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan. Dan mohon bimbinggannya para Senpai.

.

**Profil Naruto:**

Nama: Naruto Uzumaki.  
>Umur: 17 tahun<br>Tinggi Badan: 172 cm  
>Berat Badan: 75 kg<br>Tanggal Lahir: 10 Oktober  
>Tim: Teikou (SMP), Seirin (SMA)<br>Posisi: Dimana pun bisa.  
>Kemampuan khusu: Hawk eye, Eidetic Memory, Misdirection, Step Flash, Flash Shoot, Eagle no Shooting.<p>

**Naruto Skiil Statistic:**

Kemampuan Fisik: 9/10  
>Teknik: 1010  
>Stamina: 910  
>Kekuatan Mental: 1010  
>Keahlian Khusus: 1010

.

**Naruto Info Ability:**

_**Hawk Eye**_: Mata yang dapat melihat keseluruh penjuru lapangan.

**Eidetic Memory: **Dari pada kemampuan khusus, Eidetic Memory lebih cocok disbut bakat. Eidetic Memory, adalah kemampuan yang dapat melihat hal dalam sekali lihat. Eiditc Memory Naruto berbeda dari yang punya orang lain. Eiditic Memory Naruto memiliki keyakinan 99% sempurna, dan dalam 2 kali lihat menjadi 100%.

_**Misdrection:**_ Seperti-nya yang satu ini tidak usah di jelas kan. Bagi penggemar Kuroko no Basuke, pasti tau Misdrection.

_**Step Flash**_: Sebuah kecepatan yang luar biasa. Bagi orang melangkah kan kaki-nya butuh ½-1 detik, untuk Setp Flash, 1 detik bisa melangkah 8-9 langkah kedepatan. Step Flash bukan lah gerak lari, yaitu gerakan kecil, yang hanya bisa di pakai jika musuhnya tidak jauh, seperti Naruto melawan Kagami.

**Flash Shoot**: Shoot yang mengandalkan bakat Shooting, yang digabung dengan bakat kecepatan, menjadi lemparan yang paling cepat.

**Eagle no Shooting**: Tembakan bagai-kan bumerang, yang mengandalkan putaran rotasi ke kanan, dan arah angin.

.

Untuk Pairing saya sudah menempatkan Hinata, tapi masih ada satu yang kosong, karena pairing ini mini-harem.

**Voting Pairing:**

_Riko Aida_

_Satsuki Momoi_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Ino Yamanaka_

Saya akan memilih diantara itu, tergantung hasil voting.

.

Mohon Review

.


	2. Chapter 2: Muncul-nya pemain Copy-cat

**Disclamer: Naruto x Kuroko no Basuke**

**Naruto&Kuroko no Basuke: Romance and Basketball**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Hinata]**

**Genre: Adventure, Sprot, Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo**

_._

_Summary: Sebuah rumor, tentang pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang berdebar, anggota bayangan Six Player, tapi di balik itu, tidak ada yang pernah tau, selain pemain Kiseki no Sedai sendiri, Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai, pemain yang menghilang dari SMP Teikou selama 1 tahun, setelah memenang kan pertandingan kejuaran SMP. Dan sekarang dia kembali, kembali untuk menghancur Kiseki no Sedai._

.

_**Chapter 2: Muncul-nya Pemain Copy-Cat**_

.

"Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Riko menatap tidak percaya melihat lemparan dari Anak Kelas 1 SMA yang bahkan lemparannya menyamai salah satu pemain NBA, yang di kenal sebagai Profesor.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk diri-nya sendiri, dengan wajah dibuat-buat. Karena bagaimana-pun, Naruto adalah orang yang berwajah datar, dan selalu menunjukan senyum licik-nya kepada siapa-pun.

Hyuuga menatap tajam Naruto. "Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh, pirang Siapa kau sebenarnya?" habis sudah kesabaran dari Kapten Club Basket Seirin, melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang menurut-nya menjengkel-kan.

Kuroko menatap datar. "Naruto-kun bisa hentikan sandiwara mu, atau aku akan memukul mu." ucap Kuroko datar.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Huh, baiklah, aku akan beritau..." Naruto memejam-kan mata-nya sesaat. "Aku adalah _**Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai, Naruto Uzumaki**_."

Shok, seluruh anggota Club Basket Seirin, kecuali Kuroko yang memang tau, siapa sebenarnya, Pemuda pirang yang beridiri didepannya. Walau-pun tampak-nya agak sedikit perubah antara Naruto SMP, dan Nauto SMA, tapi Kuroko dapat mengetaui Naruto, dengan melihat benda berharga-nya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, pemain Kiseki no Sedai, hanya ada enam orang, termasuk Kuroko." Riko menatap tidak percaya, pada Naruto, yang menurut-nya mengaku-ngaku sebagai anggota Kiseki no Sedai, karena yang dia tau, Kiseki no Sedai hanya berjumlah 6 orang, tidak lebih.

"Tidak." Semua pasang mata, termasuk Naruto, tertuju pada Hinata, yang membawa sebuah papan kertas. "Anggota Kiseki no Sedai berjumlah 7 1 1/2 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin semua orang telah melupakannya, karena dia di kabarkan mengalami kecelakan yang merenggut nyawa-nya setelah Turnamen Tingkat SMP 1 1/2 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Hinata. "_**Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai**_, satu-satu orang di Kiseki no Sedai yang mempunyai julukannya sendiri, _** Kiiroi Senko**_, Pemain yang memiliki kecepatan di luar nalar manusia, dan orang menciptakan tembakan, yang bahkan tidak bisa di ikuti oleh NBA, _**Eagle no Shooting**_." Tambah Hinata.

Riko beserta yang lain-nya menatap tidak percaya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan, semua yang dikatakan adalah fakta, fakta yang terlupakan, yang bahkan kalau dicari sekarang pun, Informasi dari _**Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai**_, tidak akan ada, walaupun melalui Internet, karena data tentang telah dihapus, tapi tidak tau siapa yang menghapus data itu, walaupun begitu masih ada satu kemungkinan, agar mengetahui tentang _**Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai**_, yaitu Informasi dari masa lalu, informasi yang bersal dari orang yang tidak melupakan-nya, seperti Hinata.

"Kau tau banyak tentang ku, ya." Ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal. Naruto tidak menyangka masih ada yang mengenal-nya, Naruto sendiri yakin, Kuroko-pun lupa tentang-nya kalau tidak melihat benda yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan lupa, _**Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai**_, adalah orang selalu membawa itu." Ucap Hinata dengan menunjuk liontin yang terpasang di leher Naruto. Liontin itu lah benda paling berharga bagi-nya, karena liontin itu adalah benda yang diberikan teman sekaligus cinta masa kecil-nya. "Kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal mu." Tambah Hinata.

"Kejam." Ucap Naruto dengan aura suram mengelilingi-nya. "Aku tidak percaya orang-orang telah melupakan ku." Ujar Naruto dengan nangis ala anime.

"Ta-tapi apa itu mungkin? Benda seperti itu-kan banyak, Hinata-san." Jujur saja, Hyuuga masih tidak percaya, dengan informasi yang diberikan Hinata, walaupun memang benar begitu, tapi Hyuuga berfikir, liontin seperti pasti banyak di jual.

"Tidak." Hyuuga, beserta yang lain-nya menatap Kuroko. "Liontin itu hanya ada satu didunia, itu bukan barang untuk di jual, benda itu adalah benda buatan dari orang yang tidak bisa membuat liontin." Ucap Kuroko datar. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa melihat, ada garis yang tidak beres pada bgian Liontin itu, itu lah yang membuat liontin itu tidak bisa ditiru oleh orang lain." Lanjut Kuroko.

"_**Benar apa yang dikatakan **__**Kuroko-kun.**__** Liontin itu memang tidak pernah aku lihat sekali-pun, bahkan di tempat penjualan Liontin, Liontin seperti itu tidak ada."**_ Batin Riko. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Riko menatap Naruto. "Uzumaki-kun, bisa tunjukan _**Eagle no Shooting**_ mu." Ucap Riko serius. _**"Dengan ini kita dapat mengathui, apa kah benar, dia Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai."**_ Batin Riko senang.

"Kau ingin mengetes ku." Naruto menyeringai. "Baiklah." Berjalan santai, kearah bola didekatnya, Naruto mengambil bola itu. Semua pasang mata bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto, dengan posisi Naruto. Arah tembakan Naruto bukan menuju ring, tapi menuju sisi luar lapangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Shoot dengan benar, Uzumaki." Ucap Hyuuga kesal. Hyuuga tidak habis pikir, kenapa pemuda pirang didepannya, menganggap kata-kata Riko adalah main-main.

"Senpai tenang saja." Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko. "Itu adalah Style, **Eagle no Shooting.**" Ucap Kuroko datar.

"_Apa yang coba dia lakukan?"_ guman Izuki bingung.

"Walaupun Shoot-nya tidak mengarah pada ring, tapi..."

Naruto melempar bola-nya dengan santai. Bola yang dilempar Naruto bergerak menuju sisi luar lapangan, tapi, semua anggota Club Basket Seirin shok, kecuali, Kuroko, dan Hinata yang memang sudah tau, kalau bola itu akan bergerak bagaikan bumerang, dengan putaran rotasi kekanan, tepat saat berada digaris sisi lapangan.

Blush!

"...Bola itu akan masuk dengan sempurna, itu lah, _**Eagle no Shooting**_." Lanjut Kuroko datar.

"_**Bagaimana melakukan? Tidak mungkin ada Shooting macam itu? Itu seperti bumerang."**_ Batin Hyuuga tidak percaya, dengan teknik yang dipakai Naruto.

"_**Lemparan macam apa itu, itu di luar nalar manusia."**_ Batin Riko shok. Riko tidak menyangka, kalau **Eagle no Shooting**, adalah tembakan seperti itu, padahal dia kira_**, Eagle no Shooting**_, hanya tembakan biasa, yang bisa menembak dari segela arah, dengan target ring, tapi Riko tidak menyangka, target adalah pinggir lapangan, dan secara ajaib, bola itu bergerak bagai-kan bumerang.

"Aku tau apa yang kalian pikiran dengan, Teknik itu." Ucap Naruto, yang melihat anggota Club Basket Seirin yang terbengong, dengan tembakan-nya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukan-nya?" tanya Izuki, yang masih tidak percaya, apa yang dilihat barusan. Tembakan yang bahkan pemain NBA-pun belum tentu bisa melakukannya.

"Mudah saja." Naruto mengalih-kan pandangan-nya pada tempat sampah bernetuk keranjang, yang berada dipojok ruangan. "Coba kalian lempar bola kertas, ke pinggir tempat sampa itu." Perintah Naruto, dengan menunjuk tempat sampah yang di pandangi.

Tanpa buang waktu Hyuuga mencoba mempraktekan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tepat seperti apa yang di katakan Naruto kalau bola kertas itu akan merubah arah target-nya.

"Sudah tau-kan bagaimana cara kerja teknik itu?" ujar Naruto yang memandangi Club Basket Seirin. "Aku pergi dulu, kalau masih ada yang tidak mengerti tanya-kan pada Tetsuya, dia tau cara kerja teknik ku." Tambah Naruto yang berjalan meninggal-kan ruangan Club Basket Seirin.

"Uzumaki..."

Tap!

Sebuah bola basket dengan lemparan yang cukup kencang, dengan mudah-nya di tangkap oleh Naruto.

"...Kita bertanding lagi suatu hari nanti." Ucap Kagami semangat. Kagami sangat semangat bisa melawan orang seperti Naruto, dia tidak akan puas bila melawan orang-orang lemah, karena dia menikmati basket dengan melawan orang kuat.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Kagami-san." Balas Naruto dengan melempar balik bola ditangannya, ke Kagami. Sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Naruto berjalan keluar dengan melambai-kan tangan-nya pada anggota Club Basket Seirin.

"Kuroko-kun." Kuroko yang menatap datar ke pergi-an Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya, pada sang pelatih yang berdiri di sisi kanan-nya. "Kenapa bola tadi bisa bergerak begitu?" tanya Riko serius.

"_**Eagle no Shooting**_, adalah tembakan yang tidak dapat di lakukan siapa-pun, kecuali oleh Naruto-kun itu sendiri_**. Eagle no Shooting**_, sebenar-nya bukan tembakan bagai-kan Elang, tapi bagai-kan bumerang, dengan rotasi putaran ke-kanan. Semua orang sebenar-nya juga bisa melakukan itu, tapi yang di butuh-kan adalah akurasi, dan pendengaran yang sangat tajam, untuk melakukan _**Eagle no Shooting**_." Jelas Kuroko, yang berbeda seperti biasa-nya, karena biasa-nya dia akan berbicara sesingkat mungkin.

"Maksud mu begini." Hyuuga yang sedang memegang bola mempraktekan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, dengan melempar bola, dengan putaran rotasi ke kanan. Sesuai apa yang di katakan Kuroko, bola itu bergerak bagai-kan bumerang, tapi sangat lambat, bisa di katakan kecepatan 1 banding 10 dengan tembakan Naruto tadi.

"Kau benar, tapi kenpa bola yang di lemparkan Uzumaki bisa bergerak secepat itu?" tanya Hyuuga masih belum mengerti, lebih tepat-nya belum mengerti setengah dari penjelasan yang diberikan Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. "Jawaban-nya pendengaran, pendengaran Naruto bisa di katakan pendengaran paling istimewa diantara orang lain, bah-kan hewan dengan pendengaran yang sangat bagus, seperti kucing, pendengaran Naruto jauh lebih baik, karena Naruto bisa mendengar arah suara angin." Jawab Kuroko.

Kagami berjalan kearah anggota Club Basket Seirin, yang sedang berkumpul. "Jadi itu alasan dia memakai Headphone, agar pendengarannya, tidak terlalu mendengar banyak suara." Ujar Kagami.

"Ya benar, dan Kagami-kun, tumben sekali kau pintar." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Kuroko, sialan." Kesal Kagami yang rasa-nya ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah datar Kuroko, yang selalu menghina-nya dengan ekpresi yang menurut-nya menyebalkan.

Riko memegang dagu-nya. "Dengan kata lain, teknik itu tidak bisa di lakukan setiap saat, tergantung arah angin." Ujar Riko serius. Riko mengerti sekarang kenapa tembakan Naruto bisa bergerak bagai-kan bumerang.

"Ya." Balas Kuroko datar dan singkat.

"Riko-chan." Hinata yang dari tadi hanya mendengar-kan saja, mulai bersuara, walupun sedikit pelan.

Riko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Riko bingung, dengan tingkah yang di keluar-kan Hinata, karena Hinata tidak biasa-nya bersikap seperti yang ada dihadapan Riko saat ini.

"Ini." Balas Hinata, dengan menyerah-kan sebuah kertas formulir pendaftaran Club Basket Seirin, pada Riko, yang merupakan Pelatih tim dari Club Basket Seirin.

Wajah Riko berubah menjadi shok. "I-ini." Riko menatap tidak percaya pada kertas formulir pendaftaran yang diserah-kan pada Hinata, dan seketika ekpresi-nya berubah menjadi senang.

Hyuuga menatap bingung Riko. "Ada apa Riko?" tanya Hyuuga.

Riko mengalih-kan pandangannya pada Hyuuga. "Lihat ini." Balas Riko semangar, dengan menyerah-kan formulir pendaftaran pada Kapten Club Basket Seirin.

"I-ini," Hyuuga menatap tidak percaya pada formulir yang diberikan Riko. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Hyuuga menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana cara mu mendapat-kan ini, Manager?" tanya Hyuuga yang masih shok.

"I-itu..."

**OoOoOoO**

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto-san." Panggil Hinata yang sedang berjalan bersama Naruto di tengah sinar rembulan yang indah. Hinata sebenarnya masih takjub dengan kecepatan yang di pakai Naruto untuk mengalah-kan para preman tadi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa? Kalau soal basket aku sudah bilang-kan tidak sekarang." Ujar Naruto datar. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata selalu menanyakan-nya _'kapan akan bergabung dengan Club Basket Seirin?'_ padahal Hinata tau kalau Naruto sudah pasti akan bergabung di minggu ini.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, yang ingin aku tanyakan, tadi itu apa? Kenapa kau bisa bergerak seperti itu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Kalau boleh jujur, pertama Hinata meng-anggap Naruto akan babak belur, dengan ke-4 preman tadi, tapi nyata, Naruto yang menang, dengan tingkat kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi pemain NBA, atau pelari maraton.

"Itu kah." Naruto memejamkan mata-nya. "Itu adalah _**Step Flash**_, sebuah lari dengan langkah tidak mengangkat kaki terlalu tinggi. Bila orang melangkah, biasa-nya dengan kaki yang naik, sekitar 4-5cm, tapi kalau _**Step Flash,**_ adalah langkah yang menaikan kaki 1/2cm, yang membuat-nya bergerak lebih cepat, tapi tidak semua orang bisa, karena melakukan _**Step Flash**_ diperlukan latihan yang sangat keras." Jelas Naruto, yang kembali membuka mata-nya.

"Souka." Balas Hinata. Hinata sungguh takjub dengan gaya pikir Naruto, kenapa tidak ada pemain lain yang mengikuti teknik Naruto, walaupun butuh latihan keras, pasti 2-3 tahun akan menguasai-nya."Memang latihan keras apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah, lari di pantai, selama 6 jam seminggu sekali, melakukan Sit up, back up, dan Push up perhari 200 kali, dan yang terakhir mencoba sudah secepat mana _**Step Flash**_ ku, sebulan sekali." Jawab Naruto tenang.

Hinata tidak bisa membanyangkan, seberapa berat latihan yang di lakukan Naruto hanya untuk teknik _**Step Flash**_-nya_**. "Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau meniru-nya."**_ Batin Hinata. "Lalu kau masih melakukan-nya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Aku sudah menyempurnakan teknik itu 1 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Naruto. "Sebenar-nya masih bisa sih di di tingkatan ke level yang lebih tinggi lagi." Lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau kembangkan lagi?" tanya Hinata bingung. Hinata tidak tau apa jalan pikiran Naruto, kenapa dia tidak mau menikatkan teknik _**Step Flas**_-nya yang akan menjadi teknik mengerikan, seperti Run Flash, bukan-nya itu bagus, itu lah yang Hinata pikiran saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Jawaban-nya hanya satu, tubuh ku tidak akan mampu menahan teknik yang melebihi batas tubuh ku sendiri. Untuk melakukan _**Step Flash**_, itu sudah menyiksa bagi ku, karena satu kesalah fatal saat melangkah, kaki ku akan patah." Jawab Naruto tenang. **Step Flash** bukan lah, teknik sembarangan, teknik itu dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi, satu kesalahan kecil, akan membuat kaki keseleyo dan fatal akan membuat kaki patah, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Begitu ya." Hinata mengerti sekarang, kenapa Naruto tidak mau menaikan ketingkatan yang lebih tinggi, bukan karena Naruto takut untuk itu, tapi tidak mau meninggalkan basket karena cedara yang diterima-nya.

Berhenti di zebracross. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyum. "Sampai disini saja, Naruto-san." Ujar Hinata yakin.

"Benar kah? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa Hinata masih belum bisa pulang sendiri, karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hinata membalik badannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan kawatir." Ucap Hinata, yang menyebrangi zebracross.

"Hinata-san tunggu." Baru setengah berjalan zebracross, Hinata berhenti, dan kembali menatap Naruto yang berlari kecil kerah-nya. "Kau melupakan ini." Ucap Naruto dengan menyerah-kan kertas formulir pendaftaran Club Basket Seirin.

"I-ini, benar-kah?" tanya Hinata, yang masih tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji pada mu kan, dan mulai besok, aku akan bergabung." Ujar Naruto, yang segera melangkah pergi. "Jaa ne, sampai bertemu besok." Pamit Naruto, dengan melambaik-kan tangannya.

_**End Flashback**_

**OoOoOoO**

"...Seperti itu lah cerita-nya." Hinata meng-akhiri cerita-nya dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh..." Riko tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "...Tidak ku sangka, seorang Hinata, berjalan dengan lelaki." Ujar Riko. Riko sebenarnya sedikit terkejut, mengetahui Hinata berjalan dengan Naruto, karena Hinata sebelum-nya tidak pernah jalan dengan lelaki, terlebih lagi di malam hari.

"Tidak, tidak bukan begitu." Hinata dengan cepat mengelak. Sejujur-nya disenang bisa berjalan dengan Naruto, entah perasaan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi Hinata merasa, kalau diri-nya dengan Naruto memiliki suatu ikatan yang kuat.

"_Jadi Naruto-kun, kembali ke sifat-nya yang dulu, ya."_ Guman Kuroko tanpa sadar. Mendengar cerita dari Manager-nya, Kuroko senang, karena Naruto bisa kembali ke-dirinya yang dulu, saat kelas 1 SMP, entah apa yang di rasakan Naruto semanjak kelas 2 SMP, sifat Naruto menjadi berubah.

Yang awal-nya Naruto adalah orang yang hangat, dan selalu menunjukan senyum ramah, semenjak Kelas 2 SMP, Naruto menjadi orang yang dingin, dan tidak pernah menunjukan senyum ramah-nya, tapi di ganti-kan menjadi senyum licik, walaupun saat bertanding Naruto menunjukan senyum licik-nya, tapi Kuroko tau, senyum licik bertanding Naruto, dengan senyum licik yang dia tunjukan sehari-hari berbeda, karena Kuroko yakin, senyum licik Naruto sehari-hari hanya-lah sandiwara, untuk menekan perasan, yang selalu dia sembunyikan.

Kuroko bersenyukur, Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Manager tim-nya, dan berharap, Manager tim-nya dapat merubah sifat Naruto menjadi seperti dulu, Naruto yang Kuroko kenal.

"Kuroko kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Izuki, yang memperhatikan mantan _Phantom Sixthman Kiseki no Sedai._

Kuroko menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya berfikir, mungkin bagus kalau Naruto-kun bergabung dengan Club Basket Seirin." Jawab Kuroko berbohong. Kuroko tidak ingin yang lain-nya tau kalau Naruto merubah sifat-nya yang saling bertolak belakang, dan Kuroko tau hanya satu cara untuk menggembalikan Naruto seperti dulu lagi, yaitu Manager-nya, Naruto harus selalu dekat dengan Manager-nya.

Kagami yang dari tadi diam mendengar cerita yang dikatakan Manager tim-nya, menjadi bersemngat. "Pelatih, kita latihan lagi, kita tidak boleh hanya diam seperti ini, walaupun sudah ada Naruto." Ucap Kagami semangat.

Riko tersenyum. "Benar apa yang Kagami-kun katakan, kita kembali berlatih." Ujar Riko semangat. Riko tau dia tidak mungkin bisa selalu menggandalkan Naruto, walaupun, Naruto _Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai_, mereka harus tetap berlatih, karena lawan mereka juga anggota Kiseki no Sedai, untuk menjadi nomer 1 di Jepang.

"Yosha." Ujar seluruh anggota Club Basket semangat.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto melempar tas-nya ke kasur king size-nya. Duduk di pinggir kasur-nya, Naruto menggambil bingkai foto, yang terdapat foto diri-nya dengan kedua orang tua-nya. Raut kesedihan terpancar di mata biru saffir Naruto, beberapa tetes air mata membasih pipi-nya.

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san..."_ guman Naruto sedih.

**OoOoOoO**

Kuroko yang sedang berlatih dengan Anggota Club Basket Seirin harus berhenti, ketika suasana di ruangan Club Basket Seirin menjadi berubah. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kuroko melihat salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, berambut pirang cerah, dan wajah yang tampan.

Ryota Kise, dia lah yang membuat suasana ruangan Club Basket Seirin menjadi berubah. Dengan kedatangan-nya yang merupakan model salah satu majalah, murid perempuan SMA Seirin, jadi berdatangan, untuk meminta tanda tangannya.

Kise yang sedang menandatangani, kertas-kertas yang diberikan oleh penggemar-nya, mengalihkan pandangannya, ke anggta Club Basket Seirin, yang berhenti bermain, dan menatap-nya. "Gomen, Gomen, bisa tunggu lima menit." Ujar Kise dengan menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata memandang tidak suka pada sosok Kise. _"Cih." _Hinata mendecih sebal. Hinata muak dengan lelaki macam Kise, yang seperti Playboy. Tapi sebenar-nya muak bukan karena Kise, karena kelakukan para gadis yang mengerubungi Kise, seperti cewek murahan. Apa mereka tidak berfikir, kalau mereka sudah punya pacar, akan membuat-nya pacar-nya cemburu atau marah, dan akhirnya pacar mereka yang disalah-kan dengan alasan marah tidak jelas, yang jelas-jelas para gadis itu yang salah, karena beralih pandangannya, ke Kise.

Riko yang menyadari perasaan Hinata, menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. "Aku tau perasaan mu, Hinata-chan." Ujar Riko pelan. Sama dengan yang dirasakan Hinata, Riko-pun muak dengan yang dia lihat didepannya, memang dia akui, Kise itu tampan, tapi apa bagi mereka, Kise lebih tampan dari pacar mereka, kalau begitu putuskan saja pacar mereka. Itu lah yang Riko rasakan saat ini.

.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kurokocchi." Ujar Kise, yang menyapa teman lama-nya, Kuroko, atau yang Kise panggil Kurokocchi.

"Ya, Kise-kun." Balas Kuroko datar seperti biasa-nya. _**"Untung Naruto-kun sudah pulang, bisa gawat kalau Kise-kun melihat Naruto-kun."**_ Batin Kuroko. Kuroko tau, Naruto tidak mau identitas-nya ketahun, terlebih lagi oleh Kiseki no Sedai, karena bagaimana-pun, Kuroko yakin, Naruto berniat menghancur-kan Kiseki no Sedai, dengan identitas tidak di kenal, untuk membuat malu Kiseki no Sedai.

"Ryota Kise, bermain basket semenjak kelas 2 SMP, karena dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah, dan juga berbakat, Ryota Kise, diangkat menjadi pemain inti Tim Teiko, serta menjadi salah satu bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai." Hyuuga membaca keras majalah yang menjelas-kan pemain Kiseki no Sedai, walaupun _Phantom Sixthman Kiseki no Sedai_, tidak di jelas-kan.

"K-kau bermain basket dari kelas 2 SMP." Salah satu Senpai, Shinji Kogane, menatap tidak percaya, pada salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, yang bermahkota pirang cerah. Sungguh Anggota Seirin, kecuali Kuroko, terkejut, kalau salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai, adalah orang baru di dunia basket.

Kise menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal. "Hahaha, seperti-nya itu terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Kise canggung.

Wush!

Sebuah bola basket berkecepatan tinggi mengarah pada Kise, yang dilempar-kan oleh Kagami. Kise mencoba menahan bola itu dengan tangan satu, tapi gagal, dan bola basket itu jatuh ketanah.

"It..tai." Kise mengeluh, dengan mengibaskan, tangan-nya yang kesakitan. "Apa maksud-nya ini?" tanya Kise.

"Aku menantang mu one on one, tuan tampan." Ucap Kagami semangat, melihat salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai, membuat-nya tidak bisa diam. Darah-nya menjadi mendidih, tangan-nya menjadi gatal untuk melawan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, yang berdiri didepannya.

"Souka." Balas Kise menyeringai. Kise tau, seperti saat dia Teikou, kalau dia pasti akan menang, tidak peduli siapa-pun lawan-nya, dia pasti akan menang.

"Dasar Baka-gami, baru saja dia kalah dari Uzu-" perkatan Riko terputus, ketika tangan Kuroko membekap mulut-nya dengan kuat.

"Sssttt." Kuroko tidak mau identitas Naruto diketahui salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai. Kuroko tau pasti Naruto akan menyembunyikan identitas-nya nanti saat bertanding dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai, tapi apa yang bisa menyembunyikan identitas Naruto, Kuroko tidak tau, walaupun begitu Kuroko percaya pada Naruto, pada salah satu orang yang mengajari bermain basket.

"Jangan berbicara tentang Naruto-kun, saat ada anggota Kiseki no Sedai." Bisik Kuroko agar tidak didengar oleh Kise, yang saat ini sedang one on one, dengan Kise, dan dapt dilihat kalau Kise lebih unggul, dari pada Kagami.

"Hmmppt." Riko mengangguk patuh, dan Kuroko segera melepaskan tangannya. Riko bersenyukur tidak kehabisan nafas. "Huh...huh...huh..." Riko mengatur nafas-nya yang tadi sempat berhenti beberapa detik. Mengalih-kan pandangannya, Riko menatap Kuroko. "Memang kenapa kalau anggota Kiseki no Sedai, tau, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko yang tidak mengerti.

"Anggota Kiseki no Sedai, tidak akan malu kalau dikalah-kan oleh _'dia'_ tapi kalau '_dia' _menyembunyikan identitas-nya, pasti kalah akan membuat malu Kiseki no Sedai, aku percaya itu, karena _'dia'_ adalah sosok monster yang sesungguh-nya dari Kiseki no Sedai." Jawab Kuroko datar, yang memperhatikan Kise, dan Kagami one on one, dan dengan beberapa detik Kise memasukan bola kedalam ring dengan gaya yang dipakai Kagami tadi saat latihan.

"Apa Kise-kun, selalu sekkuat itu?" tanya Riko serius. Kalau boleh jujur Riko terkejut dengan permain Kise yang dapat meng-copy permainan lawan.

"Jujur saja, pada awal-nya aku meremeh-kan Kise-kun, tapi tidak aku sangka, kalau Kise-kun bisa berkembang pesat seperti itu." Balas Kuroko datar, yang memperhatikan sosok Kise, dan Kagami, yang masih berdiri berhadapan.

Berbalik, Kise berjalan kearah Kuroko, dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Ikut lah dengan kami Kurokocchi. Aku sangat mengagumi permainan mu. Buat apa kau buang bakat mu itu ditempat seperti ini, lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku." Tawar Kise, dengan pose seperti orang menawarkan dunia baru.

Anggota Seirin terkejut akan tawaran mendadak yang diberikan Kise. Mereka sangat berharap Kuroko tidak menerima tawaran, dari Kise, karena bagaimana-pun, Kuroko adalah pmeian yang penting untuk Seirin.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mu, aku berada Seirin, karena aku menyukai permainan Seirin. Terimakasih atas tawarannya Kise-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa." Balas Kuroko, dengan berpose meminta maaf, yang menurut rekan tim-nya aneh.

"Ta-tapi-"

"baru aku ingin mengatakan itu, Kuroko." Potong Kagami, yang bangkit, dari jatuh-nya karena kalah power tadi saat mencoba menahan _**dunk**_, dari Kise. "Kau sudah dengar itu kan, tuan tampan. Kuroko adalah milik Seirin, dia bukan lagi kawan mu di lapangan, tapi lawan-mu." Ujar Kagami semangat.

Kise memejamkan mata-nya sesaat. "Souka, kuharap kalian bisa bertahan nanti, saat ku hancurkan Seirin." Ujar Kise angkuh, dengan seringi diwajahnya.

**OoOoOoO**

Bulan bersinar terang, menerangi indah-nya malam. Ditengah kota, Naruto berjalan santai, dengan pakian yang bisa dibilang pakian kelas atas. Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dibalut jas putih yang dibiar-kan terbuka, dan menampakan dasi biru dongker-nya yang terpasang rapih di lehernya, dengan bawahan berupa celana jens panjang berwarna hitam, dengan saptu kets sebagai alas kaki-nya.

Naruto lebih menikmati berjalan, dari pada harus memakai kendaraan pribadi-nya. Bukan-nya mau sombong, bisa dikatakan Naruto adalah orang ber-uang. Apa kah ada yang percaya di umur-nya yang masih menginjak 17 tahun, Naruto sudah meminpin sebuah perusahaan? Tentu saja tidak, tapi itu lah kenyataannya. Naruto adalah pemimpinan perusahaan Ayah-nya. Kalau-pun boleh jujur, Naruto sebenar-nya tidak mau mempinan perusahaan, itu membuat waktu-nya berkuarang banyak hanya untuk mendatangani, dan membaca dokumen perusahaannya.

Dari pada memimpin sebuah perusahaan, Naruto lebih memilih bermain basket dengan Anggota Club Basket Seirin, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-teman-nya. Tapi ini lah kenyataannya, dia hanya punya waktu bebas setiap hari 2 jam setelah pulang sekolah, dan sisa-nya dihabiskan waktu-nya dengan bekerja sampai pukul 11 jam.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin bukan-lah gaya-nya. Melirik kesebuah cafe yang masih buka di jam yang hampir tengah malam, Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan cafe itu. Melangkah-kan kaki-nya, Naruto memasuki cafe itu dengan santai.

"Okaeri, Goshujin-sama."

Merasa mengenali suara yang menyapa-nya, Naruto melirik gadis yang berdiri disamping pintu, dengan membawa nampan cafe, dan buku kecil untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan. Shok, Naruto begitu shok, melihat Hinata, Manager Tim Basket-nya, berpakaian maid.

"Hi-Hinata-san." Ujar Naruto terkejut.

Hinata, mengalih-kan pandangannya, dari pintu masuk. "Na-Naruto-san, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini? Nanti kau sakit." Hinata terkejut melihat salah satu Anggota Tim Basket Seirin, bisa dikatakan yang terkuat. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Hinata, kalau Naruto yang dia lihat sekarang, jauh lebih keren, dari biasa-nya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Habis pulang kerja, lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya (balik) Naruto . jujur saja, Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan Hinata yang memakai pakian Maid, seperti yang dilihat sekarang. Menurut Naruto, Hinata sangat cocok memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Aku bekerja disini. Karena besok libur, hari ini aku menggambil sift Malam." Jawab Hinata. "Naruto-san, kau silakan duduk, aku akan menggambil-kan..."

"Segelas Capucino saja." Lanjut Naruto, yang tau kalau Hinata, akan memberhentikan perkataan-nya karena memang dia belum memesan apa-pun.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Baik-lah, Goshujin-sama." Ujar Hinata, yang melangkah-kan kaki-nya ke dapur, untuk menggambil pesanan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, melangkah-kan kaki-nya menuju meja, yang kosong.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan membawa segelas Capucino, pesanan Naruto. Meletakan Capucino itu diatas meja Naruto, Hinata berniat pergi. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Goshujin-sama." Hinata melangkah-kan kaki-nya pergi.

Tap!

Langkah kaki-Hinata berhenti, ketika tangan berkulit tan, hangat, dan besar menggemgam pergelangan tangannya dengan pelan. Membalik badan-nya Hinata menatap Naruto. "Masih ada yang bisa Saya bantu, Goshujin-sama?" tanya Hinata, seperti Maid pada umum-nya di cafe Maid.

Naruto menyeringai. "Temanin aku disini. Permintaan Goshujin, adalah perintah mutlak bukan untuk para Maid." Ujar Naruto licik.

"Heh, Tapi, Goshujin-sama..." Hinata menahan malu, dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Hinata diapit oleh Naruto didinding, dengan tangan kanan memegang dagu Hinata, dan kaki mereka saling menyelip.

"Apa kau membantah, Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto licik. Memejamkan mata-nya sesaat, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang tidak pantas umtuk mu." Ujar Naruto, yang menjauh-kan diri dari Hinata, dan kembali duduk dikurisi-nya.

"_Naruto no Baka."_ Guman Hinata pelan.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata berjalan keluar cafe dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang biasa. Menutup rapat pintu cafe, Hinata mengunci pintu cafe tempat-nya bekerja. Hinata adalah orang yang terakhir pulang dari cafe, jadi Hinata lah yang bertanggung jawab, kalau ada barang yang hilang, tapi berutung tidak ada barang yang pernah hilang, selama Hinata yang terakhir.

Membalik badan-nya, Hinata segera melangkah-kan kaki-nya menjauh dari cafe.

"Hinata-san."

Memberhentikan langkah-nya, Hinata menoleh ke-asal suara. Hinata terkejut melihat sosok pemuda berambut light-blonde berdiri, dengan tubuh bersandar, didinding. "Na-Naruto-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto tidak pulang kerumah-nya, padahal ini sudah tengah malam, _'apa orang tua-nya tidak kawatir?'_ itu lah yang Hinata pikirkan.

"Hanya menunggu, Manager Tim Basket ku." Jawab Naruto tersenyum. Menjauh-kan badan-nya dari dinding, Naruto melangkah-kan kaki-nya ke Hinata. "Aku akan mengantar mu, tidak baik, kalau kau pulang sendiri-an, Hinata-san." Tawar Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Hanya kali ini, Naruto-san." Balas Hinata. "Dan hanya kali ini, saja, aku membiar-kan mu seperti itu." Ujar Hinata lembut, yang melihat Naruto mengandeng tangan kanan-nya.

.

Seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah jalan ditengah malam, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan santai, dengan tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan, dan juga mengobrol santai dalam perjalan. Hinata sedikit terkejut, atau mungkin menganggap aneh Naruto, karena biasa-nya orang akan memilih berkendara dari pada berjalan kaki, tapi berbeda dengan pemuda yang menggandeng tangan-nya. Hinata akui, memang pendapat Naruto sedikit benar, kalau berkendara bukan hanya mengotori udara, tapi juga membuat Globalisa semakin panas, yang pasti-nya dapat membuat es dikutub Selatan atau Utara mencair.

"Oh iya, Naruto-san. Apa orang tua mu tidak kawatir kalau kau pulang semalam ini?" tanya Hinata yang baru ingat kalau sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 01.28 am.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Orang tua ku, telah meninggal, 1 1/1 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat aku kelas 2 SMP semester 2, dan juga tepat saat aku mengangkat piala kejuaran basket tingkat SMP." Jawab Naruto sedih.

"Gomen, Gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud, Naruto-san." Hinata cepat-cepat meminta maaf, Hinata tidak mau mebuat Naruto tersinggung karena pertanyaan bodohnya.

Naruto terseyum lembut. "Tidak apa Hinata-san. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menggambil sift malam? Apa orang tua mu tidak kawatir? Kau kan masih seorang gadis." Naruto bingung, kenapa, orang tua, membiar-kan anak gadis-nya berkeluyuran tengah malam, apa mereka tidak kawatir? Entah-lah, Naruto tidak tau.

"Sama seperti Naruto-san." Hinata tertunduk sedih. "Orang tua ku telah meninggal." Ujar Hinata pelan. Pandangan tidak percaya, terpancar di mata biru-saffir Naruto. Naruto tidak percaya kalau gadis yang kuat diluar, ternyata, rapuh didalam.

"Hinata-san, Gomen." Naruto menunduk sedih.

Hinata menglih-kan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Tidak masalah Naruto-san." Ujar Hinata ceria.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**Fakta Naruto:**_

01. Naruto adalah Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai.  
>02. Naruto adalah pindahan dari Jerman.<br>03. Benda berharga Naruto adalah Liontin, yang selalu dia pakai.  
>04. Naruto anak tunggal.<br>05. Kedua Orang Tua Naruto, telah tiada semenjak kelas 2 SMP.  
>06. Sifat Naruto berubah semenjak Orang Tua-nya tiada.<br>07. Naruto memimpin perusahaan, yang diwaris-kan Ayah-nya.  
>08. Naruto lebih suka jalan kaki dari pada berkendara.<br>09. Naruto adalah orang kaya.  
>10. Apartemen yang Naruto tinggali, adalah bangunan atas nama Naruto.<br>11. Naruto tidak pernah kerja lebih dari 6 jam.

.

Untuk nanti, Naruto akan menyamar-kan identitas-nya, agar tidak diketahui oleh Kiseki no Sedai. Kiseki no Sedai mungkin lupa dengan rupa Naruto, tapi mereka ingat, nama Naruto, jadi Naruto akan menyamar-kan nama-nya.

.

Jika ada yang menganggap Naruto dan Hinata cinta pandangan pertama, itu salah. Naruto dan Hinata belum saling cinta, lebih tepat-nya mereka masih kurang yakin, satu sama lain, dengan perasaan mereka.

Untuk Pairing, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Naruto akan tetap bersama Hinata. Untuk Miniharem-nya saya akan menempat-kan **Momoi Satsuki**.

.

Mohon Review.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Seirin Vs Kaijo

**Disclamer: Naruto x Kuroko no Basuke**

**Naruto&Kuroko no Basuke: Romance and Basketball**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Hinata]**

**Genre: Adventure, Sprot, Romance, Friendship, Mystery**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo**

_._

_Summary: Sebuah rumor, tentang pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang berdebar, anggota bayangan Six Player, tapi di balik itu, tidak ada yang pernah tau, selain pemain Kiseki no Sedai sendiri, Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai, pemain yang menghilang dari SMP Teikou selama 1 tahun, setelah memenang kan pertandingan kejuaran SMP. Dan sekarang dia kembali, kembali untuk menghancur Kiseki no Sedai._

.

_**Chapter 3: Seirin Vs Kaijo.**_

.

Seluruh anggota Club Basket Seirin kini berkumpul didepan pintu gerbang sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan latih tanding dengan SMA Kaijo, SMA yang menerima salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai, Ryota Kise, pemain Copy-Cat, yang dapat meniru teknik orang lain, dalam sekali lihat.

Riko menatap seluruh anggota Club Basket Seirin, yang berdiri dibelakang-nya. "Semua-nya sudah hadir-kan?" Riko menatap satu-persatu, dan merasa ada yang kurang. "Mana Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko yang sadar kalau Kuroko, tidak ada.

"Aku disini."

Semua pasang mata terkejut mengetahui Kuroko, sudah ada di samping Kagami. _**"Mempunyai hawa kehadiran yang lemah, kadang-kadang merepot-kan."**_ Batin Riko swadrop. Riko tidak menyangka, kalau dia akan bertemu dengan orang macam Kuroko, sungguh hidup-nya bisa di-isi rasa terkejut setiap hari dengan kemunculan, _Phantom Sixthman Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tiba-tiba.

"Baik-lah semua su-"

"Tunggu Riko-chan, Naruto-san belum datang." Hinata memotong cepat perkataan Riko. Sudah dari tadi sepasang mata lavender Hinata, mencari pemuda bermbut Light-blonde itu, disekitar sekolah, tapi nyata-nya tidak ada_**. "pasti dia kesiangan akibat tadi malam mengantar ku." **_Batin Hinata.

Riko menghela nafas pelan. "Huh, baiklah kita akan menunggu-nya, selama 15 menit, tapi kalau dia tidak datang juga, kita akan meninggal-kan-nya." Ujar Riko serius.

"Baiklah." Balas Hinata pasrah. Seandai-nya dia tau rumah Naruto, pasti hari ini dia akan menyusul Naruto ke-rumah-nya dan membangun-kan pemuda berambut light-blonde itu yang sedang tidur pulas di kasur-nya.

.

Sudah 15 menit mereka menunggu Naruto, tapi tidak datang-datang. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda light-blonde itu, mereka tidak tau. Walaupun mereka berharap _**Sventh Player Kiseki no Sedai **_akan ikut untuk melawan Kaijo, yang mempunyai salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa, kalau memang Naruto mempunyai sebuah urusan atau-pun hal penting yang lain-nya.

Riko berdiri dari tempat duduk-nya. "Ayo kita berangkat, sebelum terlambat." Ujar Riko yang berjalan lebih dulu, dengan yang lain membuntuti-nya.

"_**Naruto-san, semoga kau datang."**_ Batin Hinata.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto tengah sibuk dimeja kerja-nya, dengan tumpukan dokumen berada di pinggir meja kerja-nya. Mata biru-saffir-nya, yang dihalangi oleh sebuah kacamata, membaca dokumen yang dia pegang dengan cepat. Meletakan dokumen diatas meja, Naruto menggambil pulpen, dan langsung mentandatangani dokumen.

Melihat atap ruang kerja kerja-nya, pandangan tanpa ekpresi terpancar di wajah Naruto. _**"Semoga kalian bisa bertahan hingga aku datang, Seirin."**_ Batin Naruto.

**OoOoOoO**

"_Wow, luas-nya. Sekolah yang memperhati-kan bidang Olahraga-nya, memang berbeda." _Guman Hyuuga kagum, dengan memperhati-kan sekolah Kaijo.

Kuroko, yang dari tadi berjalan disamping Kagami, menyadari sebuah perubahan yang terjadi pada Kagami. "Kagami-kun, mata terlihat sangat jelek, dari biasa-nya." ujar Kuroko, dengan memandang Ace dari Seirin, yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Berisik!" balas Kagami pelan, yang tidak seperti biasa-nya, membalas dengan kesal. _'Lihat saja Kise, akan aku tunjuk-kan pada mu.'_ Kagami memikir-kan perkataan, yang membuat-nya tidak bisa tidur hingga sekarang, dan malah membuat-nya sangat kacau sekarang. "Seperti-nya aku terlalu bersemangat." Ujar Kagami tidak semangat.

"Memang-nya kau ini anak SD, yang mau studi-tur?"

"Apa kau bilang?" balas Kagami cepat dengan kesal, tapi tidak semangat, dengan komentar yang diberi-kan Kuroko pada-nya.

"Hey kalian."

Team Seirin, yang sedang memperhati-kan Sekolah Kaijo, dan Kuroko, yang sedang berdebat dengan Kagami, mengalih-kan pandangan-nya ke-asal suara, dimana terlihat Kise, sedang berlari menghampiri mereka, dengan memakai kaus hitam polos tanpa lengan, dan celana orange pendek.

"Kise!"

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Kise mengatur nafas-nya didepan Team Seirin, yang sedang memperhati-kan Kise. "Tempat ini terlalu besar. Jadi ku pikir, sebaik-nya aku menjemput kalian." Ujar Kise sopan.

"Arigato." Balas Riko.

"Kise!" Kagami menghampiri Kise, tapi Kise tidak mempeduli-kannya, dan berjalan kearah Kuroko. "Hei, teme." Kesal Kagami, yang diacuh-kan oleh lawan bicara-nya.

"Kurokocchi, setelah kau menolok undangan ku untuk bergabung dengan kami secara dingin, aku terus menangis sepanjang malam di balik bantal ku." Ujar Kise, dengan mempraktekan gaya menangis, yang anak kecil laku-kan.

Anggota Club Basket Seirin, yang melihat Kise, hanya memandang heran. Kenapa orang yang berperilaku seperti anak kecil, bisa menjadi pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang berisi para monster.

"_Orang ini kenapa sih?"_ guman Hyuuga heran.

"Buruan tunjuk-kan jalan-nya." Ujar Kagami kesal, yang melihat Kise, bukan-nya menunju-kan jalan, malah mengobrol dengan Kuroko, walau-pun diacuh-kan oleh Kuroko.

"Padahal belum ada wanita yang menolak ku lho."

"_Dicuekin."_ Guman Kagami, yang perkataan-nya dihirau-kan oleh Kise.

"Bisa-kah kau berhenti bicara begitu?" balas Kuroko datar, yang tidak suka dengan Kise yang terlalu kekanak-kana-kan, walau-pun hanya dibuat-buat.

Kise tersenyum. "Karena aku begitu tertarik dengan orang yang membuat Kurokocchi, berkata seperti itu." balas Kise, yang berjalan kearah Kagami. "Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai, tapi..." Kise memberhenti-kan perkataan-nya, tepat saat, berada disamping Kagami. "...apa–kah kau sudah siap, untuk melawan ku?" lanjut Kise.

"Tentu saja, teme." Balas Kagami sedikit kesal, karena diremeh-kan oleh Kise.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku." Kise memberi-kan instruksi, dan segera membimbing, Club Basket Seirin ke ruangan Club Basket Kaijo.

**OoOoOoO**

Club Basket Seirin, tengah berjalan di halaman SMA Kaijo, dengan Kise memimpin mereka menuju ruang Club Basket Kaijo. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kise akan menjemput mereka, padahal, mereka, tidak lebih tepat-nya, Riko dan Hinata, sudah tau jalan menuju ruang Club Basket Kaijo.

"Kenapa kalian bisa telat?" Kise mencoba membuka suara. Kise tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana hening, dan sedikit mencengkram. Mungkin Kise suka suasana mencengkram kalau dalam lapangan, tapi tidak kalau diluar lapangan.

Riko mengalih-kan pandangan-nya pada Kise. "Hanya ada beberapa urusan, Kise-kun." Jawab Riko lembut. Riko memang wanita yang bersikap lembut, tapi dia akan menyeram-kan kalau suasana hati-nya sedang tidak baik.

"Souka" balas Kise.

Membuka pintu didepan-nya, ruangan Club Basket Kaijo, yang besar-nya 2x lipat dari yang dipunyai Seirin, kini tepat didepan mata Anggota Club Basket Seirin.

"Oh jadi kalian sudah datang ya?" Pelatih Team Basket Kaijo, berbadan besar, berjalan kearah mereka. Takeuchi, mantan pemain Basket Timnas Jepang saat masih muda dulu, dan juga teman dari Ayah Riko, yang merupakan salah satu pemain Basket Timnas Jepang, sama seperti-nya.

"Jadi kapan kita bertanding?" tanya Riko langsung pada inti-nya. Riko tidak terlalu suka basa-basi dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal. Walau-pun, ayah-nya mengenal pria gendut didepan-nya, tapi tidak dengan dia, Riko tidak mengenal-nya sama sekali.

"Sekarang, tapi..." Takeuchi berfikir sejenak. "...Kita akan bermain setengah lapangan." Lanjut Takeuchi.

Anggota Club Seirin menatap tidak percaya_**. "Dia terlalu merem-kan kita."**_ Batin Hyuuga kesal, karena diremeh-kan oleh Takeuchi. Hyuuga akui, memang mereka bukan lawan yang spadan dengan Kaijo, karena memiliki Ryota Kise, salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai.

Kesabaran dari pelatih Team Basket Seirin, sudah habis. Aura hitam mengelilingi. _**"Sekarang kalian boleh bangga, kita lihat nanti saat Ace ke-3 Seirin datang."**_ Batin Riko.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hup, sudah." Guman Ace Team Basket Kaijo, yang telah selesai memakai seragam Team Basket Kaijo, bernomer punggung 7.

"Kise, kenapa kau memakai seragam?" tanya Takeuchi, yang melihat Ace mereka memakai seragam-nya, dipertandingan, yang menurut Takeuchi, sudah pasti dimenang-kan oleh Team-nya, bahkan tanpa Ace mereka turun kelapangan.

"Huh." Kise memang heran pelatih-nya. "Tentu saja bermain, Pelatih." Jawab Kise.

"Untuk apa kau bermain? Pertandingan ini sudah pasti kita menang-kan." Balas Takeuchi angkuh, yang terlalu meremeh-kan Team Seirin, yang bahkan mampu masuk kedalam 4 besar _Interhigh_ Tahun kemarin.

"_**Kau terlalu merem-kan mereka, Pelatih. Apa kau lupa kalau mereka masuk 4 besar Interhigh Tahun kemarin, tanpa ada-nya pemain kelas 2, ditambah sekarang ada-nya Kurokocchi."**_ Batin Kise. Membali-kan badan-nya, Kise pergi keruang ganti, untuk menggambil kauss-nya. "Ya terserah pelatih saja." Ujar Kise yang melang-kah pergi, tapi dia urung-kan ketika melihat Team Seirin yang belum memasuki ruang ganti, dengan segera Kise berlari kearah mereka.

"Gomen, seperti-nya aku tidak akan main."

Kuroko, dan yang lain-nya, membehenti-kan langkah-nya, dan menatap Kise. "Tapi..." Kise mendekat-kan wajah-nya, pada mereka berua. _"...jika kalian bisa membuat kesal, dia, pasti aku akan diturun-kan."_ Bisik Kise. "Selain itu..." Kise menunjukan senyum merem-kannya.

"...kalau membuat ku turun bermain saja tidak bisa, kalian tidak pantas mengata-kan, bahwa kalian akan mengalah-kan Kiseki no Sedai." Lanjut Kise, yang mempropokasi, atau memotifasi, entah-lah Kise-pun bingung, tapi yang jelas, Kise ingin bertanding kali ini, maka dari itu, Kise mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tunjukan ruang ganti-nya pada Seirin." Teriak Takeuchi, yang membuat Kise mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, pada sang pelatih.

"Tetap-lah bersiap..." Kise mengalih-kan pandangan-nya pada Kuroko. "...kau tidak akan menunggu lama, Kise-kun." Lanjut Kuroko datar, yang segera berjalan ketempat ruang ganti, bersama yang lain-nya.

**OoOoOoO**

"_Baik-lah, mari kita mulai, pertandingan SMA Seirin, melawan SMA Kaijo!"_

Melihat keseluruh pemain, yang berada ditengah lapangan, sang wasit, merasa masih ada yang kurang. "A..no, pertandingan akan segera dimulai, tolong turun-kan pemain kelima kalian!" perintah wasit yang tidak melihat salah satu pemain Seirin.

"Kami sudah berlima."

"_Huuuuwa."_

Pemain Kaijo, yang berdiri didepan Team Seirin, terkejut melihat kehadarian Kuroko yang bagai-kan hantu. Tidak hanya Pemain Kaijo yang memasuki lapangan, tapi Pemain diluar lapangan, dan juga penonton termasuk Kise, dan Pelatih Team Basket Kaijo.

"_**Dia memang selalu seperti itu."**_ Batin Kise, yang sadar dari keterkejutaan-nya.

"_Hah, sejak kapan dia disitu?"_ guman sang Kapten Kaijo, yang menempati posisi Point Guard, Yukio Kasamatsu, Pemain yang mempunyai nomor punggu 4, serta mempunyai kepedulian kepada teman Team-nya.

Pelatih Team Kaijo, Takeuchi, menyeling-kan kedua tangan-nya didepan dada, setelah tersadar dari lamunan-nya. "Konyol sekali. Setelah berkata besar seperti itu, aku kira mereka akan menurun-kan pemain yang layak." Ujar Takeuchi, yang memperhatikan, Latih tanding Team-nya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hah?" Takeuchi mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, pada Ace mereka yang duduk disebelah-nya.

"Mungkin itu benar." Kise tersenyum. "...karena dia lebih dari sekedar layak." Lanjut Kise.

**OoOoOoO**

"_**Kelihatan-nya ini kurang baik**__**. **__**Walau-pun mereka semua menggunakan pakian, angka-angka mereka sangat tinggi. Dalam kekuatan fisik kita jauh tertinggal."**_ Batin Riko, yang memperhati-kan pemain Kaijo satu persatu, yang tengah bermain.

"_**Sudah kuduga, memang begini-lah Team tingkat Nasiol. Sedang-kan kami, hanya memiliki Taiga-san, dan Tetuya-san. Kira-kira sejauh mana kita dapat memanfaat-kan kemampuan mereka?" **_Batin Hinata, yang juga memperhati-kan pemain Kaijo, yang dilapangan, karena Hinata, juga mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan Riko, dan juga, Hinata dapat mengatahui sebuah kelemahan teknik seseorang dengan cepat.

Prriittt!

Lamunan, Hinata, dan Riko buyar begitu saja. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya kelapangan, dengan serius, Hinata, dan Riko mengamati jalan-nya pertandingan.

.

"Haaa!"

Kagami, dan pemain Kaijo, yang memiliki nomer punggung 8, Koji Kobori, pemain yang ber-posisi sebagai Center, seperti Kagami, melompat diudara untuk merebut-kan bola yang dilempar wasit ke-udara.

Tap!

Kobori, berhasil menggambil bola tersebut, dan menyerah-kan pada sang kapten, yang dibelakang-nya.

Tap!

Wakamatsu, menangkap bola tersebut dengan sempurna. Men-dribble bola tersebut dengan berjalan, Wakamatsu menjalan-kan tuga-nya, sebagai Point Guard. "Kita mulai dengan mencetak skor pertama!" ujar Wakamatsu, yang memotivasi Team-nya.

Buak!

Karena terlalu santai, dan tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran-nya, bola yang Wakamatsu, dribble, direbut dengan mudah-nya oleh _Phantom Sixth Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Apa!" Wakamatsu segera berbalik, dan mengejar Kuroko, yang sedang mendribble bola kearah Ring Kaijo. _"Dari mana dia muncul?"_ guman Wakamatsu kesal.

Tap!

"_**Orang ini lambat."**_ Batin Wakamatsu, yang sudah ada dihadapan Kuroko, yang kini memegang bola-nya, dengan tangan satu, dan...

"Apa!"

...Kuroko memberikan-nya pada Kagami, yang sudah melompat dari belakangnya.

Tap!

Dengan sempurna Kagami menangkap bola pemberian Kuroko. Dengan bakat-nya dalam lompatan, Kagami,mengarah-kan bola yang dia gemgam, kedalam Riang Kaijo, dengan teknik _**Slam Dunk**_.

Blush!

Dengan sempurna bola tersebut masuk kedalam Ring Kaijo, yang membuat, Pemain Kaijo, dan pelatih-nya terkejut, karena kemasuk-kan terlebih dahulu.

Tap!

Kagami, menapakan kaki-nya dengan sempurna dilantai. "Yosha." Ujar Kagami semangat. "Heh?" Kagami mengalih-kan pandangan-nya. "APA?" Kagami terkejut bukan main, ketika Ring basket yang digunakan sebagai media gemgaman saat melakukan dunk, ikut terbawa oleh-nya.

"_Dia merusak Ring Basket-nya!"_

"_Mustahil? Tidak bisa dipercaya."_

"Bahaya, salah satu baut-nya ada yang berkarat." Ucap Izuki, yang berada dibawah Ring, dan beruntung Ring tersebut tidak jatuh duluan mengenai-nya, berterimakasih-lah, pada Kagami.

"Tidak ku kira, kalau Ring yang selalu aku gemgam, ternyata lebih besar dari dugaan ku." Ujar Kagami, yang memperlihat-kan Ring yang dia gemgam, pada Izuki.

"Maaf-kan kami."

Kagami, yang mendengar suara pelatih-nya meminta maaf, mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, dan melihat, Riko, dan Hinata, sedang meminta maaf pada Takeuchi yang sekarang sangat kesal.

"Gomen, kami telah merusak Ring-nya." Hinata menduduk. "Karena kalau begini kita tidak bisa melanjut-kan pertandingan-nya, dan kalian yang kalah, karena kami sudah mendapat skor duluan, boleh-kah kami memakai seluruh lapangan?" tanya Hinata, pada Takeuchi, yang kini sudah sangat kesal.

**OoOoOoO**

"Huh, akhir-nya pekerjaan ku selesai." Guman Naruto, menyandar-kan tubuh-nya pada kursi yang dia duduki. "Sekarang..." Naruto berdiri. "...waktu-nya, mengahncur-kan mu, Ryota Kise." Lanjut Naruto menyeringai sadis.

**OoOoOoO**

Alur pertandingan 3 menit di qwarter pertama, sangat cepat, yang mengakibat-kan Stamina dari Team Seirin berkuarang drastis. Selain itu kemampuan Kuroko, Misdirection, lebih secapat habis dari sebelum-nya, walau-pun begitu, Seirin masih dapat mengimbangi Kaijo, dengan Kise yang sudah turun kelapangan.

"_Cukup menggum-kan."_ Guman Naruto, yang baru sampai, diruang Club Basket Kaijo, dengan pakaian kerja, yang belum dia ganti. Naruto cukup kagum, dengan Seirin, karena masih dapat mengejar skor mereka yang dibawah Kaijo.

Qwarter ke-2 pun dimulai. Naruto yang tidak beranjak dari tempat, menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut dengan detail. Mempunyai Misdirection, memang menguntung-kan bagi Naruto, karena tidak ada satu orang-pun yang dapat menyadari-nya.

Mata biru saffir Naruto, memandang Kagami, yang tengah mendribble bola kearah Ring, dengan teknik Dribble dasar, dan Kise yang mengikuti-nya, dari sisi kanan. Naruto sedikit terkejut, melihat Kagami, mengoper bola-nya pada Kuroko, yang berada dibelakang-nya, dan Kuroko, menggembali-kan bola-nya, pada Kagami, yang sedang melompat diudara.

Tap!

Dengan sempurna Kagami berhasil menangkap bola tersebut. Masih melayang diudara, Kagami melakukan teknik, yang paling dia sukai, _**Slam Dunk**_.

Blush!

Bola itu memasuki Ring Kaijo dengan sempurna, dan membuat ketinggalan Seirin semakin kecil.

Naruto mengangkat senyum-nya tipis. _**"Kombinasi yang lumayan hebat."**_ Batin Naruto, yang tetap memperhati-kan pertandingan, dan kali ini, bukan _Kagami-Kuroko-Kagami_, tapi _Kagami-Kuroko-Hyuuga_, dengan akhiran sebuah tembakan Three Point, yang masuk dengan sempurna kedalam Ring Kaijo. _**"Tidak aku sangka."**_ Lanjut Batin Naruto.

.

Riko yang melihat kombinasi dari Team yang dilatih dari bangku tempat Team-nya berkumpul saat qwarter selesai, tersenyum senang. _**"Memang benar, Kise-kun, dapat meniru gerakan pemain lawan, tapi dia tidak akan bisa meniru permainan Kuroko yang tidak memiliki hawa kehadiran, yang sebagai pusat permainan kita."**_ Batin Riko, senang melihat hasil kombinasi antara, Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Huh..." Hinata mengehela nafas pelan. _**"Semoga keadaan terus seperti ini, sampai Naruto tiba."**_ Batin Hinata, merasa lega, karena permainan Kaijo, masih dapat diimbangi oleh Team-nya.

.

Tadi Naruto dikejut-kan dengan permainan, kombinasi Kagami-Kuroko, dalam pass, tapi sekarang dikejut-kan dengan cara merebut bola, yang dibawa Kise, dengan _**Back Tip**_, yang dilakukan Kuroko. Dan Seirin kembali memasukan angka, dengan Kagami, yang melakukan _**Fate Away**_,

"_Menggagum-kan."_ Guman Naruto tanpa sadar, melihat permainan kombinasi, yang paling hebat, yang pernah dia lihat.

Mata saffir, Naruto, kembali melihat Kise, yang kembali dihadang oleh Kuroko, tapi kali ini, Kise tidak berniat maju, dan berniat melakukan Three Point, dengan meng-copy, teknik Hyuuga, tapi sebelum Kise melempar bola-nya, bola itu dipukul terlebih dahulu, oleh Kagami, yang melewati belakang Kuroko.

"Tujuan kami kali ini, adalah memblock bola mu, Kise."

Beruntung Naruto masih memakai HeadPhone-nya, jika tidak sudah pasti, dia akan mendapat gangguan telinga, dari teriakan Kagami barusan yang super keras.

"Kuroko!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika, ketika mendengar Team-nya, memanggil Kuroko, yang jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Mata saffir-nya, melihat Kuroko berdiri, dengan kepala yang sudah bercucuran darah, akibat Kise, yang tidak sengaja memukul wajah-nya, tepat diatas mata.

"Aku akan tetap bermain." Kuroko mencoba berdiri kembali, tapi karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuh-nya, Kuroko kmbali terjatuh.

Tap!

Tubuh Kuroko yang hampir jatuh ke lantai, ditangkap lebih dulu, oleh Naruto, yang masuk kedalam Lapangan, tanpa Izin. Seluruh pasang mata Kaijo, menatap Naruto bingung, tapi tidak dengan Seirin, yang memandang Naruto dengan kebahagian, karena Ace mereka telah datang.

"Jangan paksakan diri mu, Tetsuya." Ujar Naruto, dengan membatu, Kuroko berdiri, dan membopong-nya, ke luar Lapangan.

"Naru-"

"Panggil aku Menma, jangan panggil nama ku." Potong Naruto cepat, dan dibalas angguk-kan mengerti oleh Kuroko.

"Menma-san, akhir-nya kau datang." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan penuh kebahagian.

Merebah-kan tubuh Kuroko dikursi panjang, Naruto melepas, pakaian kerja yang masih dia guna-kan. "Terlalu lama sampai ke-sini." Balas Naruto, yang meletak-kan jas, dan kemeja, yang dia guna-kan di dekat tempat Kuroko duduk. "Hinata-san, mana seragam ku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini." Hinata menyerah-kan seragam kabanggaan Team Basket Seirin, bernomer punggung 24, beserta jaket Team basket Seirin, yang masih dibungkus oleh plastik.

Naruto sweatdrop melihat, nomer di punggung-nya, sangat jauh, dari yang lain. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, yang penting bukan nomer bukan? Tapi seragam-nya.

"Beri-kan aku waktu lima menit untuk mengganti pakaian ku." Ujar Naruto, yang pergi ke ruang ganti.

"_**Siapa dia, aku seperti menggenali-nya?"**_ Batin Kise.

**OoOoOoO**

"_Baik-lah, pertandingan ini, kembali kita lanjut-kan."_

Anggota Team Seirin kini telah kembali ber-lima, dengan Naeuto, yang mengganti Kuroko. Pada awal-nya, Kaijo bingung, dengan kehadiran Naruto, tapi tidak mereka sangka, kalau Naruto adalah Pemain dari Seirin. Walau-pun begitu, tidak membuat Kaijo takut, lagi pula mereka punya, Ryota Kise, salah satu pemain, Kise no Sedai.

"Ryota Kise, siap-lah menerima kekalahan yang telak." Ujar Naruto menyeringai didepan Kise, yang menatap-nya.

Kise menyeringai. "Lakukan jika kau bisa." Balas Kise.

.

Naruto mendribble bola yang kini berada ditangan-nya, dengan berjalan menuju Ring Kaijo. Menangkap bola basket, yang dia dribble ditengah lapangan, Naruto melakukan style Shotting Three Point, dari tengah lapangan.

"_Apa-apaan dia, mana mungkin bisa melakukan itu dari sana."_

"_Dia akan melakukan Shooting, dari sana, itu terlalu jauh."_

"Jarak bukan-lah masalah buat dia..." Hyuuga membalas komentar yang diberi-kan dua pemain Kaijo, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari-nya. "...Karena dia ahli-nya, dalam Shooting."

Blush!

Dengan sempurna bola itu masuk kedalam Ring Kaijo, yang membuat Kaijo tidak percaya, kalau Seirin mempunyai pemain seperti itu.

Tidak mau kalah, Kise meniru teknik yang dipakai Naruto, tapi...

Buakh!

...entah datang dari mana, Naruto muncul, Naruto merebut bola yang di bawa Kise. _"Sudah aku kata-kan, aku akan mengalah-kan mu, oh ya aku lupa, maksud ku, menghancur-kan mu hingga akar-akar tidak tersisa Kise."_ Bisik Naruto, tepat saat, berada disamping Kise, dengan mendribble bola kearah Ring Kaijo.

Kembali menangkap bola, di luar lingkaran, pemain Kaijo mencoba menghenti-kan Naruto, yang mencoba melakukan Three Point.

"Halangi dia." Wakamatsu memerintah Team-nya, utnuk menghalangi Naruto, yang ingin melaku-kan Three Point.

Tiga orang termasuk Wakamatsu, melingkari Naruto, tapi bukan-nya takut, Naruto malah menyeringai. "Kalian pikir, kalian bisa menghenti-kan kami, hanya karena telah menghalangi ku, kalian salah." Naruto melempar bola-nya tinggi kedepan, tapi bukan kearah Ring, melai-kan kearah Kagami, yang sedang bebas. "Tujuuan ku adalah mengoper, bukan lah menembak..."

Blush!

Dengan sempurna Kagami memasu-kan bola tersebut, dengan _**Dunk**_-nya yang keras, kedalam Ring Kaijo.

"...dan kalian terkecoh dengan sempurna." Lanjut Naruto.

"_**Tidak aku sangka, dengan masuk-nya, Uzumaki-kun, permainan kita menjadi berubah drastis."**_ Batin Riko.

"_**Keberadaan, Naruto-san, telah merubah segala-nya."**_ batin Hinata.

Qwarter kedua telah berakhir, dengan Seirin meminpin, 3 angka diatas Kaijo, 42-39. Baik pemain Seirin, maupun Kaijo, dua-dua-nya, kembali ke tempat duduk mereka berkumpul, dengan keadaan tegang.

"Bagus, sekarang kita telah memimpin. Beruntung Uzu- Menma-kun, datang tepat waktu." Ujar Riko, yang beridiri, didepan para pemain Seirin, yang sudah sangat kelelahan, kecuali, Naruto, yang baru main 2 menit.

"Kalian ini bagaimana hah! Kenapa kalian bisa kalah, hanya dengan kedatangan pemain bermoner 24 itu? mana permainan yang telah aku ajar-kan pada kalian!"

Riko, beserta Hinata, dan Team Seirin, mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, pada Team Kaijo, yang sedang diceramahi oleh pelatih mereka. Hyuuga sebagai Kapten dari, Team Seirin, bersyukur, tidak mempunyai pelatih macam Takeuchi, walau-pun Riko terkadang lebih parah dari Takeuchi.

"Kise, yang bermoner punggung 24 itu siapa?" tanya Wakamatsu, pada Kise, yang duduk di samping-nya, dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan down, akibat perkataan, Naruto. "Hey Kise!"

"Ah! Iya. Ada apa, Senpai?" tanya Kise, yang tersedar dari lamunan-nya.

"Kau ini." Wakamatsu memukul pelan kepala Kise. "Aku bertanya, siapa orang yang bermoner punggung 24 itu?" tanya Wakatsu untuk kedua kali-nya.

"Aku tidak tau." Kise menggeleng-kan kepala-nya pelan. "Saat aku pergi ke Seirin, aku tidak melihat-nya. Mungkin saat itu dia tidak ada, tapi aku merasa mengenali-nya." ujar Kise, dengan menatap lantai dibawah-nya.

"Mengenali-nya? memang seperti siapa?" tanya Wakamatsu.

"Entah. Aku sendiri-pun lupa, tapi yang jelas, wajah-nya mengingat-kan ku pada seseorang." Jawab Kise.

**OoOoOoO**

"Sial, padahal kita sudah sulit setiap melewati belok-kan..." keluh seseorang yang mengayuh sepeda dengan membawa gerobak yang berisi mahluk hijau didalam-nya.

"_Gerobak?"_ orang-orang yang melihat-nya, memberi komentar yang sama, yaitu _'Gerobak'_ dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"...tapi kau sama sekali belum mengayuh sepeda!" lanjut orang yang mengayuh sepeda dengan kesal, kepada mahluk hijau, yang dengan enek-nya duduk santai dengan meminum minuman kaleng.

"Tenju saja aku tidak akan mengayuh sepeda. Acara ramalan _**Oh-yasa**_ mengata-kan, kalau bintang _Cancer_ hari ini, adalah hari keberuntungan mereka." Balas mahluk hijau tersebut.

"Huh...huh... Selain, itu untuk apa kita jauh-jauh, datang ke sana, kalau hanya untuk menonton latih tanding, memang... huh...huh... teman mu itu sekuat apa?" tanya orang yang mengayuh sepeda, dengan kelelahan.

"Pemain peniru, dan pemain bayangan."

**OoOoOoO**

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Kise dengan kuat melakukan _**Dunk**_, ke Ring Seirin, dan masuk dengan sempurna. Tidak mau kalah, Kagami juga melakukan _**Dunk**_, ke Ring Kaijo, dan masuk dengan sempurna.

Kedua Team bermain kejar-kejaran Skor. Tapi Seirin memiliki untung lebih banyak, karena memiliki Hyuuga, dan Naruto, yang dapat melakukan Three Point.

Skor Seirin, dan Kaijo, terus bertambah, sebagai mantan pemain Kiseki no Sedai, Kise tidak mengenal arti kekalahan, dan terus memasuk-kan bola kedalam Ring Seirin seorang diri, itu-lah sifat yang tidak Naruto sukai dari Kiseki no Sedai, tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan Team-nya.

Dari tadi hanya melakukan Three Point, kali ini, Naruto mendribble bola dengan cepat, hingga 4 pemain Kaijo, dilewati-nya seorang diri, hingga dia dihalangi oleh Kise.

"Aku tidak akan membiar-kan mu lewat." Ujar Kise, yang bertahan dengan pernahan sempruna, mungkin sempurna jika bermain seorang diri, tapi jika dengan Team, pertahan seperti itu, hanya-lah sampah, itu lah menurut Naruto.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa menghalangi ku?" ujar Naruto menangkap bola-nya. "Mungkin iya, tapi jika dengan Team..." Naruto melempar-kan bola-nya kepada Kagami, dengan _**Bounce Pass.**_ "...teknik seperti itu tidak ada guna-nya."

Blush!

Kagami memasuk-kan bola-nya dengan sempurna, kedalam Ring Kaijo. Pertandingan belum berakhir, Kaijo melakukan serangan balasan, dengan Kise sebagai pemenran utama-nya, tapi sayang nasib sebadang menimpa-nya, Kise dihadang oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghenti-kan ku." Ujar Kise menebros masuk, dan melewati Naruto, tapi Kise dikejut-kan dengan Naruto yang masih ada didepan-nya.

"_Ke-kenapa bisa?"_ guman Kise.

"Kau, tidak akan pernah bisa melewati-ku, Kise." Ujar Naruto, yang langsung merebut bola yang dibawa Kise.

Lamunan Kise buyar, dan langsung berlari pada Naruto, yang masih belum jauh. "Aku tidak akan membiar-kan mu." Kise berlari kuat, tapi karena Agelity-nya yang kurang, Kise tidak bisa menghenti-kan lari-nya begitu saja, saat ditengah lapangan, Naruto berhenti mendribble bola.

Tanpa sepatah kata-pun, Naruto menembakan bola-nya dengan cepat, pada Ring Kaijo...

Blush!

...dan kemali masuk dengan sempurna. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalah-kan kami, Kise." Ujar Naruto, yang berlari kebelakang.

Berulang kali Kise mencoba melewati Naruto, tapi tidak ada satu-pun yang berhasil, dan malah menjadi seragan balasan untuk Seirin, dengan menggandal-kan Kagami, Hyuuga, dan Izuki.

"Kami tidak perlu banyak orang untuk bertahan, cukup aku saja, itu sudah menjadi pertahanan yang sempurna untuk Seirin, dan seperti-nya, kau akan kalah, Kise." Ujar Naruto, yang berdiri didepan Kise.

"Pemain Kaijo bukan hanya Kise, tapi juga ada aku." Wakamatsu berniat memasuk-kan bola, tapi baru bola tersebut dilempar, Kagami lebih dulu memblock-nya.

"Dan pemain, Seirin yang bisa bertahan bukan hanya Menma!" Teriak Kagami.

"Nice Block, Kagami." Naruto menangkap bola yang mengarah pada-nya. "Dan ini-lah basket kami." Naruto melmpar-kan bola-nya dengan _**Overhead Pass**_, pada Hyuuga, dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Hyuuga, yang langsung menembak Three Point.

Blush!

Bola tersebut kembali masuk kedalam Ring Kaijo, dan membuat Kaijo, semakin tertinggal.

Qwarter ke-3 telah berakhir. Baik pemain Seirin, atau-pun Kaijo, kembali kepada bangku-nya masing-masing, dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari tubuh mereka.

"Menma-kun, apa kau bisa melakukan _itu_?" tanya Riko, yang berdiri didepan Pemain Seirin, yang duduk dibangku.

"Tidak." Naruto mengelap keringat diwajah-nya dengan handuk putih. "Tempat ini terlalu tertutup, hanya ada angin yang lewat ventilasi." Ujar Naruto.

"Souka." Balas Riko.

"Pelatih, Izin-kan aku bermain." Ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kita membutuh-kan Kuroko. Di Qwarter terakhir, aku yakin, kita akan perang angka. Mungkin pertahan kalian bisa menggandal-kan aku, tapi untuk penyerangan, lebih baik, tidak terlalu menggandal-kan Kagami, dan Hyuuga-Senpai, setidak-nya, jika ada Kuroko, luar maupun dalam, serangan kita akan bekerja, Riko-Senpai." Potong Naruto cepat.

Buakh!

"Jangan panggil aku Senpai. Panggil aku pelatih saat bertanding. Pirang bodoh." Bentak Riko, dengan memukul kepala Naruto, memakai buku.

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikata-kan Naru- tidak maksud ku, Menma-san." Ujar Hinata.

"Huh..." Riko menghela nafas pelan. "Baik-lah, tapi jika keadaan Kuroko semakin parah, aku akan mengganti-nya." ujar Riko. _**"Aku serah-kan pada kalian, Uzumaki-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun."**_

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

**Info Technique:**

_**Slam Dunk**_: Memasuk-kan bola kedalam Ring, dengan menghempas-kan tangan kedalam Ring Basket.

_**Back Tip:**_ Merebut bola lawan dari belakang, saat lawan sedang ditanah oleh salah satu pemain.

_**Fate Away**_: Melakukan Shoot dengan mencondong-kan tubuh kebelakang.

_**Bounce Pass**_: Operan dengan memantul-kan bola kepada lantai.

_**Overhead Pass**__**: **_Operan yang melewati pemain lawan, dengan operan yang diatas kepala.

Cukup Sekian.

.

Mohon Review.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Pertemuan Dengan Teman Lama

**Disclamer: Naruto x Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Naruto&Kuroko no Basuke: Romance and Basketball.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Hinata]**

**Genre: Adventure, Sport, Romance, Friendship.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo.**

**.**

_Summary: Sebuah rumor tentang pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang beredebar, anggota bayangan Six Player, tapi dibalik itu tidak ada yang pernah tau selain pemain Kiseki no Sedai sendiri, Seven Player Kiseki no Sedai. Pemain yang menghilang dari SMP Teikou selama 1 Tahun, setelah memenangkan pertandingan kejuaraan SMP. Dan sekarang dia kembali, kembali untuk menghancur-kan Kiseki no Sedai._

_._

_**Chapter 4: Pertemuan dengan teman lama**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak akan pernah kalah..." Dengan kuat Kise menghepas-kan tangan-nya kedalam Ring Seirin, dengan bola basket yang menjadi bagian utama dalam pertandingan ini ditangan-nya.

Blush!

Bola yang dihempas-kan Kise masuk dengan sempurna kedalam Ring Seirin. Mata biru saffir Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan jelas, hanya menatap tanpa ekpresi apa-pun. Membalik badan-nya, Naruto berlari kecil ke Ring Kaijo, yang mengikuti Kagami, sedang mendribble dibagian pinggir lapangan.

"Menma..." Kagami melempar-kan bola-nya, kearah Naruto, tapi pemain Kaijo tidak akan membiarkan-nya begitu saja bola itu diambil oleh Naruto.

Buakh!

Pemain Kaijo terkejut, ketika bola yang dilempar-kan Kagami, dengan _**Chest Pass**_, secara ajaib, bola itu menjadi _**Overhead Pass**_, tapi dengan target yang sama.

Tap!

Naruto menangkap bola itu dengan sempurna. Mencoba melakukan Three Point dari jarak-nya sekarang, tapi itu terlihat mustahil, karena ada Kasamatsu, dan Kise yang sedang berlari kearah-nya. Tetap melakukan style Three Point, Naruto memejam-kan mata-nya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan mu, Menma..." teriak Kise yang mencoba menghentikan Naruto dari belakang, dan Kasamatsu dari arah sebalik-nya.

"Heh.." Naruto menyeringai. "Benar-kah?" ujar Naruto, membuka mata-nya, dengan pandangan yang menjadi tajam, singkat-nya, Naruto mengguna-kan salah satu skill istimewa-nya, _**Hawk Eye**_.

Dug!

Kise, dan Kasamatsu sungguh terkejut, ketika mereka berdua sudah berhasil mengunci pergerakan Naruto, tapi Naruto mengoper bola itu, kepada Hyuuga berada dibelakang-nya, dengan _**Bonce Pass**_.

"Aku serah-kan pada mu Hyuuga-Senpai." Ujar Naruto. Beruntung Naruto mempunyai _**Hawk Eye**_, jadi dia bisa melihat seluruh penjuru lapangan sekaligus, jika tidak mungkin bola yang tadi berada ditangan-nya sudah diambil alih, oleh Team Kaijo.

"Ya." Balas Hyuuga yakin. Sedikit menggeser tubuh-nya ke kanan, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Hyuuga menembakan bola-nya dengan Three Point, dan...

Blush!

...bola itu masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam Ring Kaijo.

"Kuroko, Hyuuga-Senpai, bisa beri-kan bola-nya pada ku." Pinta Naruto, yang mendapat balasan, dari Hyuuga, dan Kuroko, dengan ekresi tanda tanya. "Aku akan menunjukan, permainan kelas dunia pada Kise." Ujar Naruto. Permaian yang saat ini Kise guna-kan bukan-lah hal yang menakjub-kan bagi Naruto. Walau-pun tingkatan-nya sudah sangat berbeda dari tingkatan anak SMA pada umum-nya, tapi belum dapat dijajar-kan dengan pemain sekelas Naruto, pemain yang sudah diakui hingga tingkat dunia.

"Apa maksud mu, Menma?" tanya Hyuuga bingung. Jujur saja, Hyuuga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Naruto. Permainan kelas dunia? Apa Naruto pernah bermain ditingkatan dunia? Entah Hyuuga sama sekali tidak tau. Tapi yang Hyuuga yakin, adalah Naruto akan 1 on 1 dengan Kise.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Yang penting serah-kan bola-nya pada ku." Balas Naruto, yang berlari mudur ke daerah-nya.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." Balas Kuroko datar. Walau-pun Kuroko tidak tau apa maksud Naruto, tapi yang Kuroko yakin, Naruto akan menang melawan Kise, karena melihat permainan Naruto yang sebanar-nya, sama seperti melihat laut tanpa dasar.

.

"Menma tangkap ini." Hyuuga mengoper bola-nya kepada Naruto, dengan _**Chest Pass**_, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari-nya.

Tap!

Naruto menangkap bola itu dengan sempurna. Menjatuh-kan bola-nya yang ditangan-nya, Naruto menatap Kise dengan seringai-nya. "Akan aku tunjukan, style permainan ku, Kise." Naruto mengakhiri kalimat-nya dengan mendribble bola menuju Kise.

"Aku tidak akan memberiakan mu..." Kise mencoba menghentikan Naruto. Tapi dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, Naruto memutar tubuh-nya, dari sisi kiri, kekanan, dan memindah-kan bola-nya menggunakan telapak tangan, yang menyuntuh sisi bola, yang membuat-nya berputar, 180 derajat.

"Masih belum..." seperti dugaan Naruto, Kise masih belum menyerah, dan masih mencoba menghentikan Naruto, yang menurut pandangan Kise, Naruto sudah tidak mampu bergerak, karena gerakan-nya yang terkunci, sehabis memutar tubuh-nya 180 derajat.

"Benarkah begitu?" Naruto menyeringai. "Kau tidak lihat bola-nya menghilang." Ujar Naruto yang memperlihat-kan kedua tangan-nya pada Kise, kalau dia memang tidak sedang membawa bola-nya.

"_**Kemana bola-nya?"**_ batin Kise bingung.

"Tapi sekarang bola-nya kembali ketangan ku." Kise terkejut, melihat Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakang-nya, dengan mendribble bola yang tadi tidak ada ditangan-nya. "Apa kah, kau masih bisa menghentikan ku?" ujar Naruto dengan menembakan bola-nya ke Ring Kaijo.

Blush!

Bola tersebut masuk dengan sempurna tanpa hambatan sedikit-pun.

.

Mata coklat Riko, dengan jelas melihat stle yang digunakan Naruto. Riko sangat terkejut melihat style yang digunakan Naruto, yang Riko yakini adalah style tingkat dunia, karena Riko sangat yakin, dia pernah melihat gaya itu, dari salah satu pemain basket wanita di Amerika.

Mendribble bola, memain-kan lawan, lalu memantul-kan bola melalui sela kaki lawan, tanpa disadari lawan, karena sedang terprovokasi, lalu membuat lawan bingung, karena bola sudah menghilang, dan mencari-nya, setelah itu lari menuju bola yang telah melewati lawan dari sela kaki lawan, dan memasukan bola kedalam Ring. Riko sangat yakin, teknik itu pernah dia lihat sebelum-nya, dan teknik itu, bukan-lah teknik sembaran, karena dibutuh-kan kontrol yang sangat bagus dalam mendribble bola, dan ekpresi yang sesuai.

"_**Aku tidak percaya dia dapat melakukan, teknik dalam tingkatan yang berbeda."**_ Batin Riko yang masih takjub dengan yang dia lihat.

Tidak jauh beda dengan gadis disamping-nya, Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya, yang bercampur dengan pandangan takjub, karena gerakan yang sangat lembut. _**"Gerakan yang sangat lembut, dan teknik yang mengagum-kan. Aku tidak percaya, Naruto-san seorang anak SMA."**_ Batin Hinata.

.

"_Teknik itu, sungguh menakjub-kan. Aku pernah melihat-nya sekali di Amerika, tapi tidak aku sangka aku akan melihat-nya lagi disini."_ Guman Kagami menatap Naruto takjub. Kagami masih tidak bisa mempercayai, dia sangat yakin, tingkatan level yang dia punya, berbeda dari tingkatan level yang Naruto punya. _**"Mungkin sewaktu-waktu, aku bisa **__**minta **__**dilatih salah satu teknik-nya."**_ Batin Kagami.

_Phantim Sixthman Kiseki no Sedai_, menatap Naruto dengan senyum. Kuroko yakin, Naruto sudah berkembang sangat pesat dibanding-kan dengan 1 ½ tahun yang lalu. "Permainan mu menakjub-kan seperti biasa-nya." ujar Kuroko, yang mengapal-kan tangan-nya, didepan Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

Tap!

Naruto membalas tinju Kuroko dengan Tinju-nya. "Tapi pertandingan ini belum berakhir. Kita masih mempunyai 3 menit yang tersisa." Ujar Naruto, yang melihat jalan waktu-nya pertandingan.

.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Kise mendribble bola, ke Ring Seirin, dengan melakukan pass kepada pemain Kaijo lain-nya. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibir Naruto, menurut-nya pertandingan ini telah berakhir, karena bagi-nya, pertandingan ini, hanya untuk menyadar-kan Kise, kalau cara bermain seorang diri itu salah.

"_**Satu orang telah kembali."**_ Batin Naruto tersenyum. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Naruto melihat Kagami yang sedang dihadang oleh Kasamatsu. "Kagami, berikan pada ku." Teriak Naruto cukup keras.

Tap!

Kagami menangkap bola yang dibawa. Dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, Kagami melakukan _**Overhead Pass**_ kedepan, dengan, Naruto berlari mengikuti arah lemaparan bola-nya. "Aku serah-kan pada mu, Menma." teriak Kagami keras.

Tap!

Naruto mengkap bola yang dilempar-kan, yang hampir keluar arena, dengan melompat diudara. Memutar tubuh-nya, yang masih berada diudara, Naruto melakukan _**Spon Shoot**_, ke Ring Kaijo.

Blush!

Bola tersebut masuk dengan sempurna, yang membuat Skor Seirin menjadi 100, dan Kaijo, yang masih 96.

"Pertandingan ini belum berakhir." Kasamatsu, dengan kuat melempar-kan bola basket, yang baru saja dimasukan oleh Naruto, dengan _**Basball Pass**_, kepada Kise yang sudah melewati tengah lapangan.

"_**Shimata."**_ Batin Naruto, yang baru saja menapakan kaki-nya di lantai. Membalik badan-nya, dia berusaha untuk mengejar Kise, tapi percuma, karena Kise sudah berada dibawah Ring.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, bukan demi ku, tapi demi Club Basket Kaijo." Teriak Kise keras., dan...

Blush!

...Kise, memasukan bola ke Ring Seirin, dengan _**Dunk**_ yang kuat. Tidak seperti pemain Seirin yang lain-nya, Naruto malah tersenyum melihat Kise memasukan bola. _**"Aku sungguh tidak percaya, dalam sekali pertandingan kau sudah berubah Kise."**_ Batin Naruto senang, karena teman lama-nya akhirnya mengerti, arti dari kerja sama team.

"_Prrrrttttttttttt."_

Waktu perantandingan berakhir, dengan kemenangan Seirin, yang tentu saja, membuat Anggota Club Basket Seirin, berteriak senang.

"Yossssha." Kagami bertriak dengan keras, dengan meninju udara diatas-nya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mempercayai ini, kita dapat mengalah-kan Kaijo." Ujar Hyuga pelan, dengan mengelap air mata dibalik kacamat-nya.

Naruto, Kuroko, dan Izuki, yang masih berada dilapangan, tersenyum senang, melihat anggota yang lain-nya senang. "Aku tidak bisa memberi-kan koementar apa-pun." Ujar Izuki angkat tangan.

"_Menma-san, kita menang."_

Hangat

Naruto terkejut, tiba-tiba, Hinata memeluk-nya dari belakang, dan menangis senang dipunggung-nya. "Ya Hinata-san, kita menang, dan simpan air mata mu, karena air mata itu, hanya akan kau tunjukan nanti, di kejuaran Interhigh, dan Winter Cup, ketika kita menjadi juara." Balas Naruto, dengan memandang langit-langit. _**"Interhigh, Winter Cup, aku yakin, kita berlima akan bertemu disana, Kiseki no Sedai."**_ Batin Naruto.

"Dalam pertama kali-nya di hidup ku, aku kalah." Kise menatap tidak percaya, dan meneteskan air mata.

"_Kenapa Kise mnengis? Ini-kan hanya latih tanding."_

"_Iya, lagi-pula, masih ada kesempatan berikut-nya kan."_

"Kise-kun, kekalahan, bukan akhir dari segala-nya." Kuroko yang berada didepan Kise, mengulur-kan tangan-nya pada Kise. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti di Interhigh, dan nanti bukan hanya pertandingan mu melawan Seirin, tapi Kaijo, team sepenuh-nya, dengan kerja sama team, aku menantikan bisa melawan Kaijo yang sesungguh-nya, Kise-kun." lanjut Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi." Kise menatap sendu Kuroko. Sebuah senyum, seketika terukit diwajah tampan Kise. "Aku akan berusaha, tidak, kami semua akan berusaha menjadi Team yang sesungguh-nya, dan kembali melawan Seirin, dengan kemampuan maksimal, karena aku tau, pemain yang bernama Menma itu, belum sepenuh-nya serius." ujar Kise, dengan menatap Naruto, yang masih dipeluk oleh Hinata.

"Akan aku sampai-kan pesan mu, Kise-kun." balas Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"_Semua-nya berbaris_!" Sesuai yang diperintah-kan wasit, seluruh pemain kembali berbaris ditengah lapangan, seperti saat sebelum melakukan pertandingan.

"_Dengan 10__0 __melawan 98, SMA Seirin menang." _

"_Arigato Gozaimasu."_

**OoOoOoO**

"Karena SMA kita berbeda distrik, selanjut-nya jika kita bertemu, di Interhigh." Ujar Kasamatsu dengan senyum bersahabat, dan menjabat tangan Hyuuga.

"Kita pasti lolos. Dan kita tidak akan mau menembak cewek sambil telanjang." Balas Hyuuga, yang masih berjabat tangan dengan Kasamatsu. "Yosh, ayo pergi!" ujar Hyuuga keras pada anggota Club yang lain-nya.

"Ha'i" balas seluruh-nya, kecuali, Hinata, yang melihat sekeliling, karena sama sekali tidak melihat salah satu dari Ace mereka, yang memiliki rambut light-blonde.

"Tunggu dulu, Naru- Menma-san, tidak ada disini." Ujar Hinata yang sedikit bingung, tentu saja membuat anggota Club Basket Seirin menjadi terkejut, karena pemuda itu seperti jalangkung, datang tidak dijemput, pulang tidak diantar.

"Kita cari dulu, pirang bodoh itu, lalu kalau ketemu, akan aku cekik dia sampai kehabisan nafas." Ujar Riko kesal, yang membuat anggota Club Basket Seirin, termasuk Kaijo, menjadi merinding, mendengar kalimat yang dilontar-kan, pelatih Seirin tersebut.

"_Pelatih, kau mencoba membunuh Uzumaki."_ Batin Kagami sweadrop.

"_Beruntung kami tidak memiliki pelatih macam itu."_ Batin Kasamatsu, bernafas lega, karena pelatih-nya tidak pernah bermain fisik, walau-pun terkadang kata-kata yang dikeluar-kan pelatih mereka cukup pedas.

**OoOoOoO**

Kisa membasuh wajah-nya yang berkeringat dengan air keran. Walau-pun dia sudah mendengar seluruh kalimat semangat dari _Phantom Sixth Kiseki no Sedai_, tapi tetap saja, rasa sedih dari kekalahan, tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"_Menurut horoskon, bintang Gemini mu, hari ini memang hari sial mu. Tapi tidak aku sangka, kau akan benar-benar kalah."_

Kise mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, dan melihat teman lama-nya, yang memiliki rambut hijau, dan memakai kacamata, Shintaro Midorima, salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai, yang mempunyai bakat shoot, dan tidak pernah melesat ketika melakukan shoot dari jarak sejauh apa-pun. "Tidak aku sangka, kau menonton, Midorimacchi." Balas Kise, menatap sendu, Midorima.

"Yah, siapa-pun yang menang, pertandingan yang tadi sama sekali tidak menyenang-kan. Monyet-pun juga bisa melakukan Dunk seperti kau tadu di waktu terakhir. Jelas saja, jika takdir tidak memihak pada mu." Ujar Midorima datar, dengan membetul-kan posisi kacamata-nya, yang sedikit turun.

"Ini pertama kali-nya kita bertemu sejak SMP ya? Lama tak bertemu." Kise manatap Midorima dengan senyum khas-nya. "Seperti biasa kau selalu melakukan Tepping pada jari-jari mu ya. Lagi pula mau Dunk atau apa-pun, kalau bola-nya masuk, tidak masalah-kan?" lanjut Kise.

"Karena itu kau kalah. Tentu saja masuk bola-nya, kalau jarak-nya sedekat itu. Shoot memiliki point tersendiri kalau dari jauh. '_bila manusia berusaha, Kami-sana pasti akan mengabulkan-nya.' _apakah kau pernah mendengar pepatah itu?" balas Midorima datar. "Lagi pula, hal itu tidak penting dibicara-kan dengan otak udang seperti mu." Lanjut Midorima.

"Seterah apa mau mu, Midorimacchi." Balas Kise tidak peduli, dengan nasihat Midorima, yang tidak membuat Kise tertarik.

"Yang lebih penting, aku tidak menyangka, ada pemain yang dapat meniru gaya permainan Uzumaki." Ujar Midorima datar, tapi dengan kesan tidak percaya. "Style, teknik, gerakan, semua-nya 100% sama dengan Uzumaki, terlebih lagi, setiap gerakan yang lembut dan halus, membuat ku semakin yakin, kalau itu memang Uzumaki." Lanjut Midorima.

"Maksud Menma? Aku pikir tidak begitu, Uzumakicchi, akan melakukan _**Eagle no Shooting**_, dalam pertandingan-nya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukan-nya tadi. Itu yang membuat ku yakin, kalau dia bukan Uzumakicchi, walaupun hampir keseluruhan 100% sama dengan yang dipunya Uzumakicchi." Balas Kise yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat Midorima, karena setiap pertandingan saat di Teiko, Naruto selalu melakukan _**Eagle no Shooting**_, sebagai ciri khas-nya.

"Terlebih lagi, Uzumakicchi telah dikabar-kan meninggal saat usai-nya pertandingan waktu itu, bahkan kita sampai membuat kuburan-nya, walaupun tanpa mayat-nya. apa kau lupa itu?" ujar Kise dengan menatap datar Midorima.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku terlalu berlebihan menganggap dia sebagai Uzumaki. Ya aku akui, aku memang takut jika melawan Uzumaki, terlebih lagi, dia adalah wujud monster yang sesungguh-nya di Kiseki no Sedai. Pemain paling berbakat, yang bahkan mempunyai bakat Shooting, sama seperti ku, walaupun Shoot-nya tidak sejauh diri-ku. Tapi mungkin itu dulu, ketika aku belum berkembang seperti sekarang." Ujar Midorima datar. Bukan hanya Midorima, mungkin seluruh pemain Kiseki no Sedai, seperti menatap laut tanpa dasar kalau melihat permainan Naruto yang sesungguh ketika SMP, tapi sekarang mungkin tidak, karena mereka semua telah berkembang dengan pesat.

"_Apa kalian membicara-kan Onii-ssn."_

Kise beserta Midorima mengalih-kan pandangan mereka, dan melihat sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai Menma, berdiri dibelakang mereka, dengan pakain jas, dengan dalaman berupa kemja putih.

"_Onii-san?"_beo Kise.

"Ya, Naruto Uzumaki, adalah kakak ku, nama lengkap ku adalah Menma Uzumaki, dan aku paling tidak suka dipanggil Uzumaki, itu sama saja seperti kalian berbicara dengan orang tua ku." Ujar Naruto tenang. "Jadi apa yang kalian bicara-kan? Apa kah ada sesuatu yang menarik tentang Onii-san? Seperti mantan pacar-nya? atau siapa saja gadis yang sudah ditiduri oleh-nya?" tanya Naruto tenang. _**"Ini sama saja aku menghina diri ku sendiri."**_ Batin Naruto sweadrop, dengan akting-nya yang kelewat batas.

"Jangan seenak saja kau bicara. Walau-pun kau adik dari Uzumakicchi, tidak sepantas-nya kau bicara begitu tentang Uzumakicchi. Walau-pun banyak gadis yang mengidolakan dia saat SMP, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, karena Uzumakicchi, hanya cinta pada Momocchi." Kesal Kise, karena teman lama-nya, tidak lebih tepat-nya, orang yang sangat dia hormati, selain Ace Kiseki no Sedai, dihina begitu saja didepan-nya.

"_**Satsuki kah? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat-nya. dari kabar yang aku dengar dia sekarang suka dengan Tetsuya."**_ Batin Naruto. "Souka. Aku tidak tau, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa ne." Ujar Naruto melangkah-kan kaki—nya pergi. _**"Cinta? Jangan bercanda. Tapi mungkin ada benar-nya, apa aku masih mencintai, Satsuki ya? Entah-lah"**_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya, dan menghilang dari pandangan Kise, dan Midorima.

"Hey, Kise, bukan-nya, Momoi, suka dengan Kuroko? Aku tau Uzumaki, dan Momoi, permnah menjalani hubungan sampai 1 Tahun, tapi setelah Naruto dikabar-kan meninggal, apa Momoi masih mencintai-nya?" ujar Midorima bingung.

"Huh..." Kise menghela nafas pelan. "Aku juga tidak tau, apa Momocchi masih mencintai Uzumakicchi atau tidak, tapi kalau menurut ku, Kurokocchi hanya sebagai tempat pelarian Momocchi. Apa kau lupa saat Uzumakicchi dikabar-kan meninggal, apa reaksi Momocchi saat itu?" balas Kise, mengingat-ingat kenangan, saat Manager Team Teiko-nya, menangis histeris saat orang yang dihormati oleh seluruh pemain Kiseki no Sedai dikabar-kan meninggal.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kalian sedang mencari apa?" tanya Naruto, pada, Kuroko, dan Kagami, yang Naruto lihat sedang mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang mungkin, entah-lah Naruto tidak tau.

"Dari mana saja kau?" ujar Kagami kesal, pada Naruto yang baru saja muncul. "Kau tau, semua-nya, sedang mencari mu? Ayo kita ketempat yang lain." Ujar Kagami, yang menyeret Naruto, sedang-kan Naruto hanya pasrah saja, dan Kuroko mengintili mereka dari belakang.

.

"Pelatih, aku menemukan-nya." teriak Kagami, pada Riko, yang menunggu didepan gerbang SMA Kaijo. Tanpa ragu, Kagami menyerah-kan orang yang telah dia temu-kan pada Riko, yang menatap Naruto penuh dengan amarah.

"Dimana kau menemukan-nya, Kagami?" tanya Izuki, karena Izuki sudah mencari keseluruh penjuru SMA Kaijo, tapi tidak menemu-kan Naruto dimana-pun.

"Dia datang sendiri. Dan apa Senpai lupa, kalau Naruto mempunyai hawa kehadiran yang tidak jauh beda dengan Kuroko, jadi jelas saja, Senpai tidak menemukan-nya." balas Kagami, yang membuat-nya para Senpai-nya menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto, kalau Naruto mempunyai hawa kehadiran yang tidak jauh beda dengan Kuroko, karena menurut mereka tidak mungkin pemain sehebat Naruto mempunyai hawa kehadiran yang lemah.

"Naruto-kun, bukan-nya mempunyai kehawadiran yang sama dengan ku, tapi Naruto-kun bisa menyembunyi-kan hawa kehadiran-nya, entah apa yang dia lakukan, aku sendiri tidak tau." ujar Kuroko, menjelas-kan kalau penjelasan yang diberi-kan Kagami, salah.

"Dari mana saja kau, pirang bodoh!" Tanpa ragu, Riko mencekik Naruto, yang tentu membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas.

"Tetsuya, tolong aku..." perkataan Naruto, diabai-kan oleh Kuroko, karena Kuroko juga tidak mau kena cekikan dari Pelatih-nya, yang sungguh mengerikan.

"Kagami, seperti-nya, kau salah memberi-kan Uzumaki, pada Riko." Ujar Hyuuga, yang menatap sweadrop Naruto, yang sudah hampir benar-benar kehabisan nafas karena cekikan Riko. "Karena sudah berkumpul semua. Ayo kita pulang!" teriak Hyuuga.

"Ya."

**OoOoOoO**

"Tidak ada masalah." Ujar Riko dengan mengacuh-kan jempol-nya, pada anggota Club Basket, yang memberitahu hasil pemeriksaan Kuroko, kalau Kuroko sama sekali tidak terkena akibat fatal dari benturan tangan Kise, yang mengenai dahi-nya.

"Huh..." Naruto bernafas lega. "Kau membuat ku kawatir Tetsuya." Ujar Naruto. sebagai teman, tentu saja, Naruto kawatir, keadaan Kuroko. Walau-pun menurut itu hanya luka kecil, tapi tetap saja, membuat Naruto kawatir, kalau Kuroko akan berhenti bermain basket.

"Bagus-lah..." Hyuuga juga bernafas lega, mendengar Kondisi Kuroko, begitu juga dengan yang lain-nya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian kawatir." Ujar Kuroko datar, tapi tetap merasa tidak enak, dengan yang lain-nya, karena membuat mereka semua kawatir.

"_Saat kau jatuh, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana."_

"_Ya bagus-lah, kalau kau tidak apa."_

"Tapi itu tidak masalah-kan sekarang." Kagami tersenyum, lalu mengangkat, tangan-nya tinggi-tinggi. "Kita menang!" teriak Kagami, begitu juga dengan yang lain-nya, kecuali Naruto dan Kuroko, yang hanya tersenyum.

.

Club Basket Seirin, kini berjalan ditrotoar, untuk pulang, mengingat hari sudah mulai sore, dan besok mereka juga harus ke sekolah pagi-pagi, walau-pun hari minggu, karena besok ada latihan dan informasi tentang kejuaran Interhigh. "Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat makan?" tanya Izuki, yang berjalan paling depan.

"Memang mau amakan apa?" tanya Hyuuga, yang berjalan dibelakang Izuki.

"Yang murah saja, aku tidak punya uang." Balas Koganei, yang berjalan dibelakang, Hyuuga.

"_Aku juga."_

"_Aku juga."_

"_Begitu-pun aku."_

"Tunggu sebentar." Riko memberhentikan langkah, orang yang berjalan didepan-nya. "Berapa banyak uang yang kalian punya saat ini?" tanya Riko kepada yang lain-nya. Semua-nya menyerah-kan uang mereka kepada Riko, dan tentu saja, membuat Riko, beserta yang lain-nya sweadrop, karena total-nya hanya 21 Yen.

"Ah iya." Hyuuga ingat sesuatu. "Uzumaki, kau belum menyerah-kan uang mu kan?" tanya Hyuuga, dengan menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Eh..." Naruto kaget. Mengaruk-garuk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Gomen, aku tidak punya uang sama sekali." Ujar Naruto jujur, karena Naruto memang tidak membawa uang, tapi membawa dompet yang dipenuhi oleh karti ATM.

"Kalau begitu jual saja pakaian mu, Uzumaki." Balas Hyuuga.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini pakaian berharga ku." Merogoh kantung belakang celana-nya, Naruto mengerluar-kan dompet-nya. "Kalau begitu kalian guna-kan ini saja," ujar Naruto, dengan memberi-kan salah satu kartu ATM-nya.

"Kau punya kartu ATM sendiri? Aku tidak percaya." Hyuuga menatap tidak percaya Naruto, begitu-pun yang lain-nya, karena anak-anak SMA di Jepang, jarang yang mempunyai kartu ATM sendiri, selain untuk membuat kartu ATM yang begitu mahal, mereka juga harus dikena-kan bungga perhari-nya.

"Sudah-lah jangan banyak bicara." Balas Naruto. "Sekarang kita makan dimana, biar aku yang bayar." Ujar Naruto tenang, dan kembali memasukan dompet-nya kedalam saku belakang celana-nya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hyuuga memandang tidak percaya.

"Sudah aku kata-kan jangan bayak bicara. Jadi dimana? Biar aku yang bayar, dan kalian boleh memesan apa-pun." Balas Naruto, yang tentu membuat pelatih team basket-nya berbinar-binar dengan penawaran Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" dengan senang, Riko berjalan duluan, dan meninggal yang lain-nya, yang hanya diam mematung, denga sikap, Riko.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ah kenyang-nya." Kagami mengelus-elus perut-nya yang membuncit. "Aku tidak menyangka, Uzumaki punya uang sebanyak itu." ujar Kagami, dengan menatap langit-langit restauran.

Kuroko yang telah selesai memakan makanan yang dia pesan, menggambil Vanila Shake-nya, yang terletak dimeja. "Aku sebagai teman lama-nya saja, tidak percaya, Naruto-kun, mempunyai uang sebanyak itu." balas Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Uzumaki?" tanya Hyuuga, yang baru menyadari kalau, Naruto tidak bersama mereka.

Riko, yang tengah meminum, jus stobery-nya, harus berhenti, mendengar kalimat pertanyaan, yang dilontar-kan oleh Hyuuga. "Pergi sebentar dengan Hinata, aku tidak tau kemana. Mungkin saja kencan." Ujar Riko.

"Apa Uzumaki bisa mendekati Hinata-san? Kalau iya, aku sungguh tidak percaya." Ujar Izuki, yang juga telah selesai makan.

"Ya, karena kau pernah ditolak-kan dengan Hinata-san, Izuki." Tutur Koganei, yang memberhentikan kegiatan makan-nya, karena memang makanan yang dia pesan belum habis.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal menyedih-kan itu." balas Izuki tajam, dengan menatap tajam Koganei, yang sama sekali tidak peduli, dan lebih memilih melanjut-kan makan-nya.

"Jadi Izuki-Senpai, pernah ditolak Hinata-san? Hahaha aku tidak percaya Izuki-Senpai suka dengan perempuan, aku kira suka dengan sesama jenis, makan-nya aku selalu menghindar jika dekat dengan mu, Hahaha. " Ujar Kagami, yang tidak bisa memberhentikan tawa-nya.

"Apa kau bilang?" balas Izuki menatap tajam Kagami.

"Kalau di ulangi terlalu panjang, Senpai. Singkat-nya yang dikata-kan Kagami-kun, kau itu seorang Maho." Balas Kuroko datar, yang membuat Kagami menambahkan volume tawa-nya.

"Sialan kalian."

**OoOoOoO**

"Naruto-san, kenapa kau mengajak ku kemari?" tanya Hinata bingung, karena diajak ketempat pembelajaan, singkat-nya Mall. Hinata tidak mengerti, dan Hinata yakin perempuan manu-pun tidak akan mengerti, secara tiba-tiba diajak ke sebuah Mall, ya walau-pun tidak sebesar Mall yang pernah dia kunjungi dengan Riko.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membalas uang yang kau keluar-kan untuk membali seragam, dan jaket basket ku." Balas Naruto. mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Naruto melihat kesetiap toko. "Jadi kau mau apa? Akan aku beli-kan, berapa-pun harga-nya." ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak menggap itu hutang Naruto-san. Aku dengan suka rela membeli-kan mu, tanpa imbalan." Balas Hinata yang menolak dengan halus. Hinata tidak suka dibeli-kan sesuatu benda, kalau untuk membalas uang yang dia beri-kan, Hinata orang yang dengan suka rela, memberikan uang, asal uang itu digunakan untuk hal yang berguna.

"Souka, kalau begitu anggap saja ini hadiah, karena kita berhasil menang dari Kaijo. Dan jika kau menolak, kali ini, aku benar-benar mencium mu, tidak ditempat sepi, tapi disini." Balas Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Huh..." Hinata menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. Yang aku ingin-kan hanya ponsel. Aku sangat sulit menghubungi Riko-chan, tanpa ponsel, atau yang lain-nya. tidak apa-kan?" balas Hinata menatap Naruto tenang.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu ikut aku." Ujar Naruto, yang berjalan, dan Hinata membuntuti-nya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti, padahal mereka baru berjalan lima langkah. "Aku tidak bilang untuk membuntuti ku, tapi ikut aku." Tutur Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Jalan disamping ku. Aku tidak suka orang mengikuti ku dari belakang." Balas Naruto tenang. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata berdiri disamping Naruto, dan segera berjalan, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang tenang, Hinata sangat gugup, berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda light-blonde, yang meruapakan salah satu Ace dari Seirin.

.

"Naruto-san aku tidak bilang Smartphone, aku bilang ponsel. Dan ini juga terlalu mahal." Ujar Hinata, yang menolak dibelikan Samrtphone berwarna putih, dengan harga **66.467** yen.

"Hinata-san, ponsel, dan Smartphone hampir sama, jadi terima saja." Balas Naruto tenang, yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hinata, karena orang biasa-nya akan senang dibelikan Smartphone dibandingan dengan ponsel.

"Tidak bisa ini terlalu mahal." Tolak Hinata. "Yang biasa saja, Naruto-san." Ujar Hinata.

"Hinata-san, sebenar-nya aku tidak suka penolakan, terima ini, atau aku akan melakukan yang tadi aku bilang." Balas Naruto dengan nada tajam. _**"Gadis ini sungguh keras kepala. Tapi aku suka gadis sederhana seperti-nya.**_" batin Naruto, yang mulai mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudah aku kata-kan, aku tidak suka penolkan, terima, atau aku cium kau." Ancam Naruto dengan nada tajam.

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Hinata gugup, dan menyerah-kan kembali Smartphone yang dia pegang pada Naruto, untuk diserah-kan pada kasir. "Naruto-san." Panggil Hinata, pada Naruto yang berdiri didepan-nya.

"Hm?" balas Naruto, tanpa mengalih-kan pandangan-nya dari kasir.

"Tadi kenapa kau tidak serius saat bermain? Aku yakin kalau serius dan bermain seorang diri, Kise pasti akan kalah telak." Ujar Hinata bingung dengan Naruto, yang tidak serius ketika melawan Kise, Hinata yakin itu, dari setiap teknik yang dintujukan Naruto, Hinata yakin, Naruto masih lebih hebat dari itu.

"Aku bukan orang yang menganggap menang adalah segala-nya. karena bagi ku menang atau kalah sama saja, karena yang aku ingin-kan permainan yang mengasikan dengan suma-nya, atau bisa dibilang, pertandingan yang sesungguh, Team melawan Team, bukan Team melawan Pemain, seperti tadi kau lihat. Bukan Kaijo melawan Seirin, melainkan, Ryota melawan Seirin. Apa kau paham?" tanya Naruto, dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja oleh Hinata. "Kita pergi." Ujar Naruto, yang telah menerima barang yang dia beli.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kalian lama sekali, dari mana saja?" tanya Riko, menatap Naruto, dan Hinata yang baru saja datang. "Kau tidak melakukan yang macam-macam pada Hinata kan, Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Riko menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tadi aku hanya mencium-nya." balas Naruto tenang.

"Eh..."

Seluruh anggota Club Basket terkejut, termasuk Hinata yang berdiri disamping-nya. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu? itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagi Hinata, jika dia berciuman dengan seseorang, dan orang lain mengetahui-nya.

"Apa benar itu Hinata?" tanya Riko menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Jujur saja, Riko masih tidak percaya dengan omongan Naruto, yang menurut Riko hanya bualan saja. Dapat mencium Hinata, tidak bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata saja, sesuatu hal paling beruntung bagi Riko, karena Hinata adalah wanita tercantik di SMA Seirin.

"Tidak, tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Naruto-san, hanya membeli-kan ku Smarphone." Ujar Hinata, dengan menunjukan Smartphone yang dibeli-kan Naruto. _**"Shimata. Kenapa aku bilang ke Riko-chan."**_ Batin Hinata panik.

"Sugoi." Riko menatap Smarphone Hinata dengan berbinar-binar. Memang bukan pertama kali-nya Riko melihat Smartphone, tapi ini pertama kali-nya, Riko melihat Smartphone, yang begitu bagus menurut-nya. "Berapa harga-nya Hinata-chan?" tanya Riko menatap Hinata.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah, **66.467** yen." Jawab Hinata, dengan memegang dagu-nya, mengingat-ingat harga Smartphone yang dibeli-kan Naruto, yang tadi sempat dia lihat sebentar.

"Ha?" Seluruh cwowok menatap tidak percaya Naruto, termasuk Kuroko yang biasa-nya berwajah datar. Uang segitu bukan-lah uang yang seharus-nya dimiliki seorang peajar SMA, terlebih lagi, dia masih kelas 1 SMA.

"Sebenar-nya berapa banyak uang yang kau punya?" tanya Hyuuga yang masih tidak percaya. Bukan hanya membeli-kan mereka makanan, yang harga-nya, mencapai ratusan yen, tapi membli-kan Hinata Smartphone yang harga-nya, puluhan ribu yen.

"Entah-lah aku tidak tau." balas Naruto tenang. "Dari pada membahas itu, lebih baik kita pulang." Ajak Naruto, karena dia yakin, pasti akan banyak lontaran pertanyaan dari yang lain-nya. berkas-berkas dikantor-nya sudah pasti menepuk saat ini, dan dia harus menyiap-kan tenaga untuk kerja nanti malam.

"Ya. Itu benar. Berlama-lama disini, seperti-nya kurang baik, karena hari juga sudah mulai gelap." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Hm."

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**Autthor Note**_: Gomen lama update, mengingat tugas sekolah saya yang menumpuk, dan kegiatan eskul saya yang cukup padat karena lomba, jadi lama. Walau-pun begitu, saya akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjut-kan fic ini, karena fic ini memang tidak terlalu panjang, mungkin hanya 20-an Chapter.

Bayak yang bertanya, Apa-kah Naruto bisa masuk Zone? Jawaban bisa, tepi tidak seperti Aomine, atau Kagami, Zone Naruto itu istimewa, bahkan sangat istimewa, tapi syrat yang dipnuhi, harus tercapai, maka Naruto akan mengeluar-kan Zone-nya. lalu alasan Naruto menghancur-kan Kiseki no Sedai, karena Naruto memang ingin melawan Kiseki no Sedai, tapi tidak seorang diri melaikan dengan Team, seperti yang sudah dikata-kan, Team melawan Team, bukan Pemain melawan Team.

.

_**Info Techique:**_

_**Chest Pass: **_Operang bola yna dilakukan didepan dada, dan dilempar lurus dengan telapak tangan..

_**Overhead Pass: **_Operan yang melewati pemain lawan, dengan operang diatas kepala.

_**Bonce Pass: **_Operang dengan memantulkan bola ke lantai.

_**Spon Shoot: **_Menembal-kan bola, dengan melambungkan-nya, menggunakan ujung-ujung jari.

_**Basball Pass**_: Lemaparan jarak jauh, dengan melebihi setengah lapangan, yang bola berada di belakang kepala_**.**_

_**Dunk:**_ Memasukan bola, dengan menghempaskan tangan ke Ring.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Interhigh

**Disclamer: Naruto x Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Naruto&Kuroko no Basuke: Romance and Basketball.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: [Naruto x Hinata]**

**Genre: Adventure, Sport, Romance, Friendship.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo.**

**.**

_Summary: Sebuah rumor tentang pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang beredebar, anggota bayangan Six Player, tapi dibalik itu tidak ada yang pernah tau selain pemain Kiseki no Sedai sendiri, Seven Player Kiseki no Sedai. Pemain yang menghilang dari SMP Teikou selama 1 Tahun, setelah memenangkan pertandingan kejuaraan SMP. Dan sekarang dia kembali, kembali untuk menghancur-kan Kiseki no Sedai._

_._

_**Chapter 5: Interhigh**_

_**.**_

Kring...

Sebuah tangan berkulit tan, mematikan jam waker-nya yang sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto, orang yang memati-kan jam waker-nya, bangun dari tidur-nya, dan duduk ditepi ranjang, dengan merenggang-kan otot-nya yang masih kaku.

"Hooam..." Naruto menguap cukup lebar. _"Sudah ku duga, badan ku masih kaku."_ Guman Naruto pelan. Otot-otot-nya masih sangat kaku, sudah beberapa bulan, mungkin hampir 1 Tahun dia tidak menyuntuh pertandingan basket, sekali-nya bertanding, dia langsung dihadapi oleh Kiseki no Sedai, tentu saja, membuat rasa tersendiri untuk badan-nya yang masih kaku.

"Jam berapa?" Naruto melihat kearah jam dinding-nya yang menunjukan pukul 08.57 am. "Masih terlalu pagi untuk latihan." Ujar Naruto, yang berniat tidur lagi.

Dret...Dret...Dret...

Baru saja akan melanjut-kan tidur-nya, seseorang menelfon Naruto. "Cih, siapa sih, pagi-pagi begini menelfon..." kesal Naruto, yang berjalan kearah meja belajar-nya, dan menggambil Smartphone-nya yang berdering akan panggilan.

Mata biru saffir Naruto sungguh tidak percaya melihat nama kontak yang memanggil. _**"Kenapa Hinata-san, menelfon ku pagi-pagi?"**_ batin Naruto bingung, dicampur rasa terkejut. Dengan cepat jari Naruto menyentuh layar Smartphone-nya, dan mengangkat panggilan dari Manager Team-nya.

"_Moshi, Moshi, Naruto-san, apa kau dirumah sekarang?"_

"Hm... Memang ada apa?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"_Datang ke sekolah sekarang kita akan mulai latihan."_

"Hah?" Mata Naruto sedikit melebar, mendengar kalimat yang dilontar-kan Hinata. "Hinata-san, tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk latihan. Badan-bdan ku, juga masih sangat pegal, setelah bertanding melawan Ryota kemarin." Ujar Naruto cepat, karena masih terkejut, dengan permintaan dari Manager Team-nya yang mendadak.

"_Hey Blonde no Baka, cepat datang ke Sekolah, tidak ada bantahan apa-pun."_

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Hinata-san kenapa suara mu menjadi kasar dan mengeri-kan." Ujar Naruto merasa aneh, karena suara Hinata yang sebelum-nya, sangat lembut dan halus, berbeda sekali dengan suara yang baru saja dia dengar.

"_Jadi maksud mu aku kasar dan mengerikan..."_

"_**Huh, ini pasti Riko-senpai."**_ Batin Naruto yang baru sadar, siapa yang berbicara pada-nya. "Bkan begitu maksud ku, Riko-Senpai. Tapi aneh saja, tiba-tiba suara Hinata berubah. Jadi sebenar-nya ada apa kau menyuruh ku datang ke Sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"_Informasi baru Interhigh, cepat-lah ke Sekolah sekarang, Uzumaki-kun."_

"Ha'i, tunggu saja 30 menit, aku akan segera datang." Balas Naruto, yang langsung mematikan telfon-nya. "Huh..." Naruto mengehla nafas pelan. _"Baru kali ini, aku disuruh datang latihan, biasa-nya pelatih ku memberi kebebasan untuk ku."_ Guman Naruto pelan. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Naruto seketika. _"Tapi ini yang membuat Seirin menarik."_ Lanjut gumanan Naruto.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ini Hinata." Riko menggembalikan Smartphone milik Hinata, yang dia pinjam beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana Riko-chan?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Hinata yakin, Naruto adalah orang yang susah untuk disuruh, atau diperintah, karena yang Hinata lihat dari pancaran mata Naruto, kalau Naruto lebih suka menyuruh dibandingkan disuruh.

"Dia akan datang, tapi karena informasi Interhigh bukan latihan." Jawab Riko tenang. "Entah kenapa, aku susah sekali menyuruh Uzumaki-kun, padahal biasa-nya, mudah saja bagi ku untuk menyuruh yang lain-nya datang ke Sekolah." Lanjut Riko, yang tidak tau, atau lebih tepat-nya tidak mengerti, dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Souka." Balas Hinata. "Kalau begitu kita lanjut latihan saja dulu, sampai, Naruto-san datang." Usul Hinata, karena tidak mungkin-kan mereka hanya duduk-duduk, atau berdiam diri saja, hanya untuk menunggu satu orang yang belum hadir.

"Kau ada benar-nya." Riko tersenyum. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Riko menatap angota Club yang lain-nya. "Kita lanjut latihan, sampai Uzumaki-kun datang." Ujar Riko keras.

"Ya!"

**OoOoOoO**

Keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang masih melingkari tubuh-nya, Naruto menggambil Smartphone-nya, dan mencari nama kontak, yang dibutuh-kan saat ini. "Moshi, Moshi, Iruka, kau ada di kantor-kan?" tanya Naruto, pada orang yang dia telpon.

"_Ya Naruto-sama. Memang ada apa?"_

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bekerja siang, kalau malam aku tidak tau, karena aku ada acara hari ini. Jadi bisa ganti-kan aku mengurus dokumen-dokumen diatas meja ku?" tanya Naruto tenang. Naruto tidak mau, nanti malam, atau mungkin besok malam, dia harus mengurus puluhan dokumen, yang dia tinggal sehari atau beberapa jam saja. Dan beruntung dia memiliki Iruka, orang yang sangat dapat dipercaya dalam menjalan-kan tugas yang dia perintah-kan.

"_Ha'i Naruto-sama."_

"Arigato Iruka." Naruto menutup telfon-nya. meletakan Smarphone-nya diatas meja, Naruto berjalan kearah lemari-nya, untuk mencari baju yang cocok dengan suasana pagi ini. "Ah mungkin ini cocok." Ujar Naruto, yang menggambil salah satu pakaian-nya, yang tergantung rapih.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto memakai pakaian-nya. Sebuah kaus orange gelap, dibalut kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dibiar-kan terbuka, dan lengan digulung hingga sikut, lalu memakai celana jeans hitam pekat, serta sepatu sport berwarna putih sebagai alas kaki-nya, jangan lupa Headphone yang masih terpasang dikepala-nya.

Melirik jam tangan-nya, Naruto terkejut, karena sudah hampir 30 menit dia habis-kan hanya untuk mandi dan memilih pakaian. _"Cih, terpaksa, aku membawa ini, dari pada aku mati dicekik."_ Guman Naruto, yang mengambil sebuah kunci diatas meja ruang tamu-nya.

**OoOoOoO**

"Naruto-san, seperti-nya telat." Ujar Hinata dengan melihat jam tangan-nya. beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hinata diberi tahu oleh Riko, kalau Naruto akan datang sekitar 30 menit lagi, dan sekarang sudah hampir 30 menit lebih tepat sudah 28 menit, mereka menunggu Naruto.

"_Gomen, aku terlambat." _

Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri dibelakang-nya. _**"Sejak kapan dia disana?"**_ batin Hinata. "Sejak kapan kau disitu, Naruto-san? Tanya Hinata terkejut. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang yang berdiri dibelakang-nya, mau menyembunyi-kan hawa kehadiran-nya, apa dia mau membuat orang lain mati jantungan? Etah-lah Hinata tidak tau.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Baru saja." Duduk disamping Hinata, Naruto memandang teman-teman-nya yang sedang bermain, mini game. "Jadi menu latihan kalian ini mini game?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, dari pertandingan mini game, kelas 1 melawan kelas 2.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ini hanya untuk menunggu mu saja, karena latihan mereka telah berakhir, ya terkecuali Tetsuya-san, yang mempunyai latihan sendiri." jawab Hinata tenang, dengan mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, ke mini game, yang sedang dimain-kan oleh anggota Club yang tersisa.

"Souka. Memang seharus-nya Tetsuya, mempunyai latihan sendiri, mengingat dia mempunyai Misdirection, dan hawa kehadiran yang lemah itu akan membuat-nya semakin menguntung-kan. Tapi Tetsuya tidak boleh menangkap bola karena bagaimana-pun, hawa kehadiran bola sangat-lah besar di lapangan, dan jika Tetsuya menangkap-nya, Tetsuya pasti akan terlihat, walau-pun mempunyai hawa kehadiran yang kecil." Balas Naruto tenang. "Jadi mana Riko-senpai? Aku tidak melihat disini." Tanya Naruto, yang melihat sekitar, dan tidak menemukan pelatih team-nya.

"Riko-chan sedang menggambil jadwal pertandingan penyisan Interhigh. Sebenar lagi juga datang." Balas Hinata.

Tidak terlalu lama, mungkin sekitar 15 menit, orang yang ditunggu mereka datang, dengan membawa sebuah papan, dan kertas terjepit diatas-nya. "Baik-lah semua-nya berkumpul!" ujar Riko keras.

.

Sesuai perinah dari pelatih mereka yang mengeri-kan, mereka semua langsung berkumpul, di pinggir lapangan, termasuk Naruto, yang mendapat pandangan terkejut dari semua-nya, kecuali Hinata yang sudah tau, dan Kuroko yang memang selalu berekpresi datar.

"Kenapa kalian memandang ku seperti itu? kalian seperti melihat hantu saja." Ujar Naruto, yang merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan yang diberi-kan yang lain-nya.

"Naruto-kun, kau ini memang seperti hantu. Tidak akan bisa dirasa-kan, kalau kita tidak teliti, untuk melihat sekitar." Ujar Kuroko datar. Wajah-nya memang berekspresi datar, tapi kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko sebenar-nya terkejut, melihat Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersama mereka.

"Kuroko kau tidak jauh beda dengan-nya." balas Kagami sweadrop. Kagami sendiri pusing kenapa dia mempunyai teman yang seperti hantu, apa Kami-sana mencoba menghukum-nya? entah-lah, Kagami sendiri tidak tau.

"Sudah hentikan debat kalian!" ujar Riko keras. Mengalih-kan pandangan, Riko menatap kertas yang ada dipapan-nya. "Penyihisan Interhigh, diawali dengan pertandingan turnamen. Tokyo memiliki 4 block, A sampai D, dan setiap juara dari block masing-masing, dapat masuk kebabak final penyisihan dengan sistem liga. 3 dari 4 Team, yang masuk babak final dengan poin tertinggi, dapat masuk ke kejuaran Interhigh. Itu-lah sistem kejuaran Interhigh." Riko mengakhiri penjelasan-nya, dengan menatap anggota Club yang lain-nya.

"_**Lebih sulit dari yang aku bayang-kan. Kalau begini akan sulit mengalah-kan seluruh pemain Kiseki no Sedai, dalam 5 pertandingan."**_ batin Naruto. Diri-nya merasa pasti akan sulit mengahadpi seluruh pemain Kiseki no Sedai, karena bagaimana-pun, kalau sistem-nya turnamen-liga-turnamen, ada kemungkinan mereka tidak bertemu.

"_Lalu di block kita siapa lawan yang paling menyulit-kan?"_

"Tentu saja Shuutoku. Tapi kita jangan mencemas-kan itu dulu, karena kita bisa saja kalah dipertandingan awal." Ujar Riko menatap cemas.

"Pokok-nya, kalian bisa lihat video-nya nanti, dan untuk sekarang, kalian bisa melihat foto-nya." mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Riko menatap Hinata. "Hinata bisa tunjukan foto-nya?" pinta Riko.

"Ha'i" menggambil Smartphone yang dia taruh dikantung celana. Hinata menyerah-kan Smartphone-nya, pada Hyuuga. "Ini, kalian lihat saja dulu." Ujar Hinata.

"I-ini..." Hyuuga beserta yang lain-nya memandang terkejut melihat foto tersebut, foto yang menampil-kan sosok Hinata, dan Naruto, yang tersenyum manis, dengan Hinata memakai pakaian maid, dan Naruto memakai jas yang kemarin. "Kapan kalian berfoto, Hinata-san, Uzumaki?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Huh..." Naruto mengehla nafas pelan. "Lewati saja dulu Senpai. Yang lebih penting lawan kita kali ini. Dan jika kalian masih bersikeras meminta jawaban, nanti akan aku beri tau setelah ini." Ujar Naruto tenang, yang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang menahan malu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ya, aku menantikan itu, Uzumaki." Balas Hyuuga, mengeser foto Naruto, dan Hinata, mereka semua terkejut, melihat orang yang berada difoto, karena kulit-nya yang berwarna coklat, bahkan hampir mendekati hitam.

"Nama-nya adalah Papa Mbaye Siki. Tinggi 2 meter lebih, dan berat badan-nya, 87 kg. Dia siswa pindahan dari Sanegal."

"_Sanegal? 2 meter?"_

"_Ada oarng seperti dia?"_

"_Siswa asing. Eh gomen, Sanegal itu diama ya?"_

"Dia Cuma gede-kan." Ujar Kagami, yang merasa tidak peduli. Mau lawan-nya kecil atau besar, asal itu bisa membuat-nya darah-nya memindah, tidak masalah untuk Kagami.

"Kagami sebaik-nya, kau jangan meremah-kan lawan mu. Kita tidak tau dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus atau tidak seperti Kiseki no Sedai, dan jika senadai-nya mempunyai kemampuan khusus, ini akan menjadi hal yang paling merepot-kan." Balas Naruto, yang merasa, kalau Kagami terlalu meremeh-kan lawan-nya.

"_Papa Myabe, apa tadi ya..."_

"_Panpa?"_

"_Bukan-nya Papa-Ganbaru?"_

"_Papa...pepaya itu__.__"_

"Huh..." Riko mengehela nafas pelan. "Seperti-nya pembicaran-nya mentok sampai disini." Ujar Riko pelan. Mengalih-an pandangan-nya, Riko menatap Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun cari nama panggilan untuk-nya!" perintah Riko.

"Hm..." Kuroko memegang dagu-nya tampak berfikir. "Kalau begitu _'Otou-san'_. Bagaimana?" saran Kuroko.

"_Nama macam apa itu?"_

"_Otou-san. Kalau begitu... perusahan ayah itu payah ya?"_

"Jadi untuk melawan sih _Otou-san_ itu..." perempatan mucul didahi Riko melihat tidak ada satu-pun orang yang mendengar-kan-nya, karena semua-nya asik tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Izuki, bahkan Naruto, yang hampir tidak pernah tertawa bersama mereka ikut tertawa. "Diam!" ujar Riko keras, tentu saja membuat mereka diam, karena tidak mau mempunyai nasib yang sama seperti Naruto kemarin.

"Dengar-kan..." ekpresi Riko kembali tenang. "Dia tidak hanya tinggi dan besar, tangan dan kaki-nya juga panjang. Pokok-nya simpul-kan saja kalau lawan kita kali ini sangat tinggi. Lawan kita kali ini SMA Shinkyou, mereka tidak seperti tahun kemarin yang tidak begitu baik, tapi cukup beruntung karena bisa mencapai pertengahan turnamen, tapi setelah mereka menerima sih _Otou-san_, mereka menjadi Team yang benar-benar berbeda. _'Tidak sampai'_ hanya dengan satu alasan itu tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan-nya," jelas Riko serius, dengan semua anggota Club memperhatikan-nya, termasuk Naruto.

"_**Ini semakin menarik."**_ Batin Naruto menyeringai, tapi sayang tidak ada yang melihat dia menyeringai, karena mereka semua sedang berada dipikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kagami yang telah kembali dari pikiran-nya, menatap Riko serius. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak boleh diam saja bukan?" ujar Kagami serius.

"Ara, siapa yang bilang kita akan diam saja?" balas Riko tersenyum. Kembali berkepresi serius, Riko menatap Kuroko dan Kagami. "Karena hal itu, Kagami-kun, dan Kuroko-kun, mulai besok, kalian akan mendapat menu latihan khusus dan untuk Uzumaki-kun..." Riko mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat disamping Hinata. "Kalian ini seperti-nya sudah lengket sekali." Komentar Riko dengan senyum.

"_Eh? Apa maksud mu, Riko-chan?"_

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Riko menggeleng kecil. "Dan untuk Uzumaki-kun, kau datang-lah setiap hari, dengan kemampuan mu yang berbeda level dengan mereka, dan mempunyai pengamatan yang bagus, aku ingin kau membatu ku melatih siswa kelas 2." Ujar Riko serius, dan hanya dibalas anggukan pasti, oleh Naruto.

"_Penyisihan akan dimulai pada tanggal 16 Mei. Sampai saat itu, kalian tidak punya waktu untuk bermalas-malasan."_

"_Ha'i"_

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata berjalan tenang meninggal-kan Rung Club Basket, dengan anggota yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. _**"Naruto-san kemana?"**_ batin Hinata tidak melihat Naruto dimana-pun.

"_Mencari ku?"_

Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil pada-nya. "Mou, kau mengaget-kan ku saja." Balas Hinata menggembung-kan pipi-nya.

"Hahaha, Gomen, gomen." Naruto tertawa pelan. Naruto sedikit memerah melihat Hinata menggembung-kan pipi-nya, tidak hanya manis dan cantik tapi juga imut. _**"Aku tidak menyangka dia mempunyai pesona seperti ini."**_ Batin Naruto.

"_Hey kalau mau pacaran jangan depan pintu, kau menghalangi jalan kami!"_

"_Kami tidak pacaran!"_

"_Kami tidak pacaran!"_

Dengan kompak, Naruto dan Hinata berbicara keras. Sedang-kan Hyuuga, orang yang baru saja menegur mereka tersenyum kikuk. "Ha'i, Ha'i." Balas Hyuuga gugup. _**"Apa-nya yang tidak pacaran? Kalian berforo bersama, selalu pulang bersama, bukti apa lagi yang kurang?" **_batin Hyuuga sweadrop.

"_**Naruto-kun berjuang-lah."**_ Batin Kuroko.

"_**Aku mendukung mu Uzumaki."**_ Batin Kagami. "Tapi ngomong-ngomng..." Kagami teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. "...mau sampai kapan kalian disitu, aku ingin pulang!"teriak Kagami kesal.

**OoOoOoO**

Anggota Club Seirin terus berlatih dengan keras, terlebih lagi, Kuroko dan Kagami, yang dilatih sangat keras. Sedang-kan Naruto menuruti perintah Pelatih Team-nya, untuk membantu melatih murid kelas 2, agar tidak tertinggal jauh oleh Kiseki no Sedai, walau-pun tidak bisa sejajar, setidak-nya, mereka bisa berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka.

Tidak terasa latihan sudah mereka lalui selama 15 hari penuh, dan sekerang sudah hari ke-16, tepat-nya tanggal 16 Mei, dimana pertandingan pertama mereka di Interhigh tahun ini akan dimulai.

"Semua-nya sudah berkumpul ya?" tanya Riko tersenyum. Kepada semua-nya dan memperhati-kan semua-nya yang tengah berkumpul didepan pintu gerabng sekolah.

"_Ayo!"_

"_Ha'i"_

.

"Seperti-nya, _Otou-san_ tidak ada ya?" ujar Hyuuga yang sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang pernah dia lihat di foto.

"Benar juga." Balas Izuki, yang juga tidak melihat sosok yang mereka panggil _Otou-san_. Mereka sangat bersyukur kalau orang yang mereka panggil _Otou-san_ memang tidak ada, karena bagaimana-pun, sosok tinggi dengan tangan dan kaki yang panjang pasti akan sangat merepot-kan.

Tapi tidak untuk Naruto, dia cukup kecewa kalau sampai sosok _Otou-san_ itu memang tidak datang. Dia sangat mengharap-kan datang-nya sosok itu, untuk memberi-kan hiburan yang menyenang-kan untuk-nya. _**"Pertandingan ini akan jadi hambat, kalau tidak ada sosok Otou-san itu."**_ batin Naruto kecewa.

"_Aduh kepala ku."_

Semua pandangan mengalih-kan pemandangan-nya, dan menatap sosok seseorang yang baru datang, dengan kepala-nya yang terbentur pintu masuk. "Di Jepang semua-nya pendek." Ujar Papa, atau orang yang dipanggil _Otou-san_, oleh Team Seirin.

"Besar, dan juga... tinggi sekali." Koganie menatap tidak percaya. Sosok yang mereka panggil Otou-san, jauh lebih besar, dari pada yang mereka kira.

"_**Aku tau pasti dia akan datang."**_ Batin Naruto menyeringai. _**"Semoga dia dapat memberi-kan hiburan yang menarik untuk ku."**_ Lanjut bantin Naruto.

"Dasar, dari mana saja kau?" tanya pelatih Team Shinkyou kesal, karena kedatangan Papa yang terlambat, memang pertandingan belum dimulai, tapi beberapa menit lagi, pertandingan pasti akan dimulai.

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat." Balas Papa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit-pun. Lagi pula bukan dia yang membutah-kan Shinkyou, tapi Shinkyou yang membutuh-kan dia, jadi biar saja dia berlaku sesuka dia, kira-kira pikiran yang seperti itu yang ada dikepala Papa.

"Kenapa Cuma kalimat itu yang bisa kau ucupan-kan dengan lancar." Ujar kapten Team Shinkyou, Yosuke Tunimuro, dengan tenang, dan menghampiri sosok Papa yang berdiri cukup jauh dari-nya.

Dug!Dug!Dug!

Bola basket dengan lambat bergelinding kearah Yosuke. Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Yosuke melihat Kapten Team Seirin, Junpei Hyuuga, yang menggambil bola tersebut.

"Sumimasen." Ujar Hyuuga yang menggambil kembali bola tersebut.

"Oh iya..." langkah kaki Hyuuga yang berniat pergi behenti ketika, Yosuke memanggil-nya. "Apa boleh aku bertanya? Apa benar kalian berhasil mengalah-kan Kaijo?" tanya Yosuke penasaran.

"Yah, tapi Cuma latih tanding." Jawab Hyuuga sedikit bingung, karena rumor tersebut cepat sekali berdebar padahal belum ada 1 bulan mereka bertanding dengan Kaijo, terlebih agi pertandingan itu tidak banyak yang tau. _**"Mungkin ini efek dari mengalah-kan Kiseki no Sedai."**_ Batin Hyuuga Sweadrop.

"Ternyata begitu. Rupa-nya mereka tidak sekuat yang dibicara-kan, Kiseki no Sedai." Balas Yosuke dengan sombong. Dia berfikir pasti bisa mengalah-kan seluruh Team SMA yang berada di Jepang, termasuk Team yang memiliki pemain Kiseki no Sedai, dengan bantuan pemain atau murid asing.

"Kiseki no Sedai kalah? Padahal mereka yang membawa ku kemari, untuk mengalah-kan mereka. Mengecewa-kan sekali, ternyata mereka hanya anak-anak." Ujar Papa dengan sombong-ya. Semua pemain Jepang pasti akan kalah dengan-nya, toh dia tinggi, pemain basket yang memiliki tinggi lebih pasti akan lebih menguntung-kan dan pasti menang, itu-lah yang ada dipikiran Papa.

"_Benar-kah?"_

Seluruh pasang mata mengalih-kan pandangan mereka, dan menatap sosok Naruto yang baru saja bicara, dengan bola basket ditangan kanan. "Aku tidak yakin kau sekuat itu. aku akui mungkin kau mempunyai tinggi yang lebih tapi..." dengan santai-nya Naruto yang berada ditengah lapangan, melempar-kan bola-nya kedalam Ring.

Blush!

Dengan sempurna bola tersebut masuk kedalam Ring. "...itu tidak akan berguna melawan ku. Dan aku akan menjadi budak mu selama-selama-nya, kalau kau berhasil mengalah-kan kami." Lanjut Naruto menatap pemain Shinkyou, dengan seringai licik-nya.

"_**Apa-apaan dia itu, melakukan Shoot dari situ dengan satu tangan. Mustahil."**_ batin Yosuke menatap tidak percaya, yang juga sangat geram karena sifat sombong Naruto, termasuk Papa, dan pelatih Team Shinkyou, yang sangat geram dengan Naruto.

"Dan kalau kalian memang tidak terima dengan perilaku ku, kalah-kan kami, jangan hanya bisa bicara doang... Smapah." Ujar Naruto datar, yang berjalan kepinggir lapangan. _**"Cih, akan aku buat malu kalian, telah menghina Kiseki no Sedai."**_ Batin Naruto geram, yang tidak terima, Kiseki no Sedai dihina, karena bagaimana-pun dia juga salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai.

**OoOoOoO**

"_Kalau begitu mari kita mulai pertandingan SMA Seirin, melawan SMA Shinkyou."_

"_Mohon bantuan-nya."_

Semua pemain berlari ketempat-nya masing-masing, untuk menunggu peluit tanda pertandingan-nya dimulai dibunyi-kan.

"_Prrrrtttt."_

Pertandingan dimulai dengan bola awal dilempar keudara. Kagami, dan Papa, yang bertugas untuk mendapat-kan bola, keuda-nya meloncat untuk mendapat-kan bola yang dilempar wasit.

Tap!

Hyuuga menatap tidak percaya bola tersebut berhasil diambil oleh Papa. _**"Yang benar saja, tidak bisa di**__**pe**__**rcaya, Kagami kalah dalam hal ketinggian!"**_ batin Hyuuga tidak percaya.

"_**Sialan!"**_ batin Kagami geram, karena kalah tinggi dari Papa.

.

"Uzu- tidak masuk ku, Menma-kun, bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Riko meminta pendapat Naruto tentang Papa. Menurut Riko, Naruto cukup bagus untuk memperhatikan gerak lawan, karena beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto behasil membuat gerakan-gerakan Three Point untuk Hyuuga menjadi lebih efektif.

"Panggil aku Uzumaki saja. Sudah banyak rumor yang berdebar kalau aku Menma Uzumaki, adik dari Naruto Uzumaki." Balas Naruto, yang masih memperhanti-kan jalan-nya pertandingan dari bangku penonton. Dia bukan-nya tidak mau bermain, tapi dia mau memperhanti-kan gerakan dari Papa dulu, untuk mengalah-kan orang setinggi itu, tidak mungkin dapat dikalah-kan dengan cara biasa, jadi Naruto memilih duduk dibangku pemain hingga qwarter permata selesai, demi kemenangan Team-nya.

"Hmm. Jadi bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Riko, yang masih belum mendapat jawaban-nya, dari pertanyaan dia yang tadi.

"Mungkin Kagami bisa mengimbangi tinggi-nya. Diawal aku sempat berfikir itu tidak mungkin, tapi mengingat latihan dia selama 15 hari ini, aku yakin Kagami dapat menghenti-kan tembakan dari_ Otou-san_ itu, tapi untuk mengalah-kan tinggi-nya agar kita mendapat angka itu terlihat mustahil, karena Kagami hanya dapat menyami tinggi-nya, tidak dapat melebihi-nya." jawab Naruto tenang yang masih memperhanti-kan jalan-nya pertandingan.

"_Berarti hanya ada dua jalan..."_

"_...mengecoh-nya dengan permainan Kuroko, dan tembakan Three Point yang melebihi tinggi-nya."_

.

"Masuk." Dengan cepat Hyuuga melakukan Three Point, walau-pun ada Papa didepan-nya, dia sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau Papa akan menyampai lemparan tersebut.

Tap!

Tanpa diduga Papa berhasil menangkap bola yang dilempar-kan oleh Hyuuga dengan mudah-nya. _**"Yang benar saja. Dia dapat memblock tembakan tersebut. Sampai seberapa tinggi dia dapat melompat." **_Batin Hyuuga tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat didepan-nya. Tembakan yang sudah sangat dia usahan begitu tinggi, dapat dengan mudah-nya diblock, atau mungkin ditangkap oleh Papa.

"_Ini sih konyol nama-nya..."_

"_Tidak adi__l__ dong kalau ada pemain asing."_

"Seirin itu Team-nya Cuma bisa mencari kesalahan ya..." ujar Yosuke angkuh, yang mendengar perkataan dari dua pemain Seirin yag duduk dibangku cadangan.

"_Huh?"_

"Kami sudah sering mendengar yang seperti itu. Orang-orang bilang tidak adik jika memiliki pemain asing. Kami sama sekali tidak melanggar peraturan bukan?" lanjut Yosuke dengan sombong-nya. Dia sangat yakin bisa menang dengan ada-nya Papa, karena Papa pemain yang menurut-nya paling tinggi bagi anam SMA pada umum-nya.

"Jangan ber-"

"Memang siapa yang bilang kau melanggar aturan, bagi ku tidak masalah kau mempunyai pemain seperti itu. hal itu justru membuat ku tertarik, bukan tertarik untuk melawan kalian, tapi tertarik bagaimana reaksi kalian ketika kalian kalah dengan telak." Ujar Naruto dari bangku pemain dengan seringai-nya, yang memotong permbicaraan, salah satu rekan-nya yang duduk disebelah-nya.

"Sombong sekali kau. Kau saja tidak ditunrun-kan ke pertandingan. Pasti kau hanya-lah orang lemah." Balas Yosuke geram dengan sikap angkuh Naruto.

"Kau yakin meminta ku turun ke lapangan? Kalau kau seyakin itu aku akan turun sekarang, tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, selama aku dilapangan, jangan harap kau dapat menyentuh bola, tuan kapten Shinkyou." Ujar Naruto menyeringai, lebih tepat provokasi Naruto dengan seringai licik-nya.

"Jangan bercan kau. Turun ke lapangan sekarang." Kesal Yosuke melihat perilaku Naruto. Dari awal bertemu dengan pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku cadangan kali ini, dia sudah kesal dengan kesombongan yang dimiliki pemuda itu, dan ingin sekali rasa-nya Yosuke menghancur-kan harga diri-nya itu.

"_**Bingo."**_ Batin Naruto. berdiri dari bangku-nya, Naruto melepas kaus yang menutupi seragam Sieirn-nya yang bernomer punggung 24. "Pelatih izin-kan aku main sekarang." Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tenang saja, kau tau seberapa hebat aku-kan, jadi jangan kawatir, terlebih lagi, aku baru saja membuat salah satu dari mereka terpojok." Potong Naruto cepat.

Riko mengangguk mengerti. Dia sangat tau apa yang dimaksud Naruto. "Baiklah." Riko berdiri dan berjalan kearah petugas pertandingan, untuk melakukan pergantian pemain.

"_Prrrrttt."_

Tepat saat Riko berbicara dengan petugas pertandingan, bola tersebut keluar arena.

"_Seirin pergantian pemain."_

Mitobe berjalan santai keluar arena dengan senyum, begitu juga dengan Naruto, yang berdiri disisi lapangan. "Serah-kan saja pada ku, Senpai." Ujar Naruto, yang hanya dibalas dari pemuda yang jarang, atau mungkin tidak pernah bicara itu.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu, tuan kapten Shinkyou." Ujar Naruto menyeringai. Sedang-kan pemain Seirin yang berdiri dilapangan tersenyum, melihat salah satu Ace mereka turun kelapangan.

"_**Dengan ada-nya Uzumaki, alu**__**r**__** pertandingan ini pasti akan **__**be**__**rubah."**_ Batin Hyuuga senang, melihat pemain yang dapat dia andal-kan turun kelapangan.

Melirik papan skor, mata Naruto dengan jelas melihat perbedaan skor mereka 12:2. _**"Perbedaan 10 angka-kah. Ini tidak akan menyulit-kan." **_Batin Naruto. kembali melihat Yosuke Naruto menyeringai. "Bersiap-lah melihat laut tanpa dapat, tuan kapten Shinkyou." Ujar Naruto.

.

"_Dia meleset Rebound."_

Izuki yang berdiri dibawah Ring dengan cepat menggambil bola yang di Shoot oleh Papa, tapi meleset, lebih tepat-nya, membentur Ring. Berunglang kali Papa mencoba menembak lagi hasil-nya tetap sama, meleset, atau membentur Ring.

"Tiba-tiba akurasi tembakan-nya berkurang. Apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Yosuke pelan dengan bingung. Dia sangat yakin akurasi Shoot dari Papa pasti akan masuk kalau dari jarak kurang dari ¼ lapangan, atau lebih jelas-nya, garis lingkaran yang memisah-kan point masuk.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Ujar Naruto yang dengan jelas mendengar kalimat dari Yosuke. "Kami tidak akan semudah itu membiar-kan dia bergerak bebas. Apa kau tidak melihat, Kagami menjaga-nya begitu ketat?" lanjut Naruto tenang.

Papa yang sedang memegang bola, mencoba kembali menembakan bola, tapi hasil-nya tetap sama, bola-nya tidak masuk kedalam Ring.

"_Lagi-lagi meleset. Dari tadi tidak ada yang masuk."_

"_Dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak mencetak angka. Pemain luar negri ternyata tidak apa-apa ya?"_

"_**Jangan asal bicara kalian. Tekanan ditengah lapnagan berbeda dari tekanan sebelum dimulai-nya pertandingan."**_ Batin Yosuke yang tidak terima. Memang benar apa yang dikata-kan Yosuke, tekanan dilapangan sungguh berbeda, terlebih lagi ketika Naruto mulai turun kelapangan, tekanan-nya menjadi sangat mencengkram.

"Apa sih dia itu!" geram Papa melihat Shoot-nya tidak ada yang masuk.

"Hiraukan saja, dia tidak akan bisa memblock tembakan mu, dia hany bisa mengurangi akurasi tembakan mu." Ujar Yosuke yang masih mempertahan-kan sikap sombong-nya.

"_**Menocba bersikap sombong heh? Apa kau masih bisa bersikap sombong setelah ini?"**_ batin Naruto menyeringai. Naruto yang berdiri ditengah lapangan, dengan bola ditangan-nya, karena Izuki memberi-kan-nya, tanpa tidak ada yang duga, Naruto melempar-kan bola itu dengan satnai ke Ring Shinkyou.

Blush!

Tidak hanya Team Shinkyou yang baru kembali kebelakang, Team Seirin dan juga penonton yang melihat itu sangat terkejut. "Aku sudah muak dengan sombong mu. Jangan kau kira dengan ada pemain asing kau bisa menang sebegitu mudah-nya." ujar Naruto tenang.

"_Apa-apaan dia itu melakukan Shoot dari dari situ hanya dengan satu tangan."_

"_Pemain Seirin yang satu ini sungguh gila."_

"Akan aku perlihat-kan bagaimana rasa-nya kalau bernai menantang Sieirn. Aku akan hancur-kan Shinkyou, aku hancur-kan hingga akar-akar-nya tidak terisa." Ujar Naruto datar.

"_**Dia benar-benar monster."**_ Bain Hyuuga yang sedikit merinding melihat Naruto bermain seperti itu.

"_**Di-dia dapat melakukan Shoot dari situ itu mustahil."**_ Batin Yosuke menatap tidak percaya.

"_**Apa-apaan orang itu. dia melakukan Shoot saat kita sedang berbalik."**_ Batin Papa yang juga masih tidak percaya.

"Menma-kun."

Mengalih-kan pandangan-nya, Naruto melihat Kuroko yang berdiri disamping. "Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"Kau jangan bermain serius. aku tau kalau kau bermain serius, kau hanya bermain seorang dan tidak mempeduli-kan team mu bukan?" balas Kuroko yang sudah tau dengan sikap pemain ketujuh dari Kiseki no Sedai itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, itu hanya geretakan saja kok." Balas Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk serius, karena prinsip-nya, permainan Team lebih mengasikan walau-pun kalah dari pada bermain seorang menang.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Souka." Balas Kuroko.

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

.

_**AuthorNote**_: Minggu ini minggu yang beruntung, selain ide yang mengalir, saya juga tidak kebanjiran tugas sekolah. Dan mungkin pertandingan ini tidak sebagus pertandingan melawan Kiseki no Sedai, atau Raja tidak bertahta, karena saya hanya berfokus, pada pertandingan yang menurut saya penting saja.

.

Mohon Review.

.


End file.
